GATE: And then the Sun Rises on the Western Front
by Kammachon
Summary: A gate is opened up in the middle of Ginza, Tokyo in the present day with medieval era soldiers come out and kill Japanese civilians... But do you know that in the same time, a second gate is opened up in France but in the Spring of 1918 as Allied and German soldiers are fighting each other? This is the story of them as they are going to meet their new enemy from another world...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I didn't own Gate.

* * *

 **Prologue**

One upon a time, on a planet called _Earth_ that we are living now.

There used to be a war... A big one known as _World War I._

That is what we call it in the present day.

But back in that time...

Back when people didn't know when it will ends.

Back when they didn't know how many people gonna die.

Back when entire Europe covered with blood, death and misery.

Back when the same generation fought each other just because...

They wear different uniforms and speak different languages.

Back in that time... They used to call it _The Great War_.

But trust me, no one could tell you what was so great about it.

They also used to call it with another name... _The War to End All Wars_.

Why? I guess because they figured it was so big, awful and pointless.

That the whole world would have come to its senses.

And make sure we never fought another one again.

They thought it was gonna be the last war of humanity.

Thought it will end all wars in the future.

But all it did was end the golden age of Europe.

And changed the whole word forever.

XXX

It dragged many countries from all around the world.

Countries smaller than the smallest state in the US.

Empires big enough to never see the sun set.

None of them were safe and came out from the other side unscathed.

XXX

Over 16 million people...

That's what they think now.

Every soldier and civilian.

Every cause and country.

That what's they think now but no one will ever known for sure.

Around 16 million people died in that war.

I guess it is quiet hard if you imagine all of them alive, right?

Let's break it down then... About 10,000?

That's like a small town... And that's how many people died per day in that war.

Now imagine... The whole town gone, every day, for 4 years.

Do you see it now?

XXX

Those people who lived during that war... Had to lose something or someone.

Fathers lost their sons, children lost their fathers, wives lost their husbands...

Friends lost friends, brothers lost brothers, cousins lost cousins...

Everyone in that time... Lost their loved ones.

Worse than that, some of them lost their homes...

And had to live far away from war and its horror.

Some families was separated from each other because of that war...

And when they reunited again... Some of theme didn't make it to see the end of war.

XXX

Every soldier in that war, they all fought for their countries.

From young men to old men, they fought in the name of their countries.

Not only fought but had to sacrifice their lives.

And not only their live but also their future.

They all followed their flags into battle...

Hoping one day... This war will ends and everybody can go back home again.

But those dreams seemed to be impossible now after what they saw in that war.

XXX

Everyone who fought, who lived and who saw the horror of _The Great War..._

In the present day... They are called _The Lost Generation._

Like Erich Maria Remarque, a German author of _All Quiet on the Western Front._

He called those men and him who fought in that war as...

" _The generation of men who, even though they may have escaped its shells, were destroyed by the war._ "

XXX

And you know what? In the end, _The Great War_ didn't give them anything...

Not even to the Allied Power who won that war.

They also badly suffered from the war just like the Central Power.

And because of this, the Treaty of Versailles was signed...

They hoped it will bring the peace to the world and there will be no war again.

But when _World War II_ began 20 years later...

It destroyed that hope.

And then we had _Cold War..._

And now we are having the war with terrorists...

 _The Great War_ has changed the whole world forever until now.

XXX

But what if... There's something else happened during the war?

Something that can change the whole world and make the timeline different from us?

And what if I say... That thing is going to happen soon?

XXX

 **The Western Front**

 **Northern France**

 **Spring 1918**

 _The Great War_ is now into its fourth spring.

After Bolshevik's victory in _October Revolution_ in 1917, they seized power and established the Russian SFSR.

They decided to make peace with the Central Powers which led to the signing of Treaty of Brest-Litovsk on 3 March 1918, five months later.

With that, it ended Russia's participation in the war and _The Great War_ officially ended on the Eastern Front... Just only on the Eastern Front.

XXX

It turned out that within two weeks, Germans moved all their forces on the Eastern Front to the Western Front including POWs that were freed due to the treaty.

And that made the number of German divisions on the Western Front rose to 110 divisions being stationed along the front line. Why?

They wanted to win and end _The Great War_ with their last best chance before American Expeditionary Forces will arrive completely in France.

So that's why on 21 March 1918.

Germans launched _Operation Michael_ which began _Kaiserschlacht_ or _Spring Offensive_ that would later be their last offensive in _The Great War_.

XXX

With _Operation Michael_ , Germans had advanced up to 65 km which marked the deepest offensive by either side since the beginning of war.

But they failed to capture their strategic objectives, Amiens and Arras.

Following by _Operation Georgette_ in early April, Germans still couldn't capture their objectives.

They began to suffer many casualties, especially among their elite troops known as _Stromtroopers._

XXX

With the failure of their two previous operations.

Germans launched Operation Blucher-Yorck on May 27th, two months after the beginning of the Spring Offensive.

According to the plan of attack, German forces would engage four divisions of the British IX Corps at the ridge of Chemin des Dames near the city of Laon.

This is where the story begins.


	2. Chapter I: The Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer:** I didn't own Gate.

 **Author's Note** **:** Hi there again! So here it is, the first chapter. Sorry for taking so long but due to my high school and my laziness. Anyway, according to original plan. It's gonna be a while before I finish the first chapter but I just found out the chapter would be longer. So I decided to divide into two chapters instead and yes, the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it and thank you!

* * *

 **Chapter I: The Calm Before the Storm**

 **26 May 1918, 23:21**

 **British Sector at the Front Line, North of Craonne, Aisne, France**

It was another night on a heavily wooded hill near Chemin des Dames ridge where trenches of French and British troops located. Although it was the time they should get some rest for tomorrow but instead of that, they were doing night works.

Some of them were patrolling in no man's land, some were digging trenches, some were repairing sandbags and barbed wire, some were being in listening posts to pick up information from enemy lines and some were doing sentry duty including two privates named Eugene Charlton and Robert Walker who were in "E" Company, 1/4th Battalion of Yorkshire Regiment which was part of 150th Brigade and 50th Division.

"Do you see anything?" Robert asked, sitting on his chair and watching Eugene who was standing on firing step and looking over the sandbag.

"Nah." Eugene answered. "Nothing in my sight."

"Jeez, I'm so tired now." Robert said, yawning and rubbing his weary eyes. "We just came back from Beaurieux and suddenly they just put us on sentry duty. Seriously?"

"Come on, mate. You can make it, it's just around..." Eugene looked at his watch. He just realized it was covered with the mud, so he wiped it. "...30 minutes left."

"30 minutes left? Let's hope I won't fall asleep until then."

Eugene looked over the sandbag again to observe no man's land, the only thing between him and Germans. From here, he could see the light from German trench miles away.

"Are you really sure there's nothing out there?" Robert asked again, this time with worried voice.

"Yeah." Eugene answered, he turned back to Robert. "Why do you ask me like that?"

"Nothing, lad." Robert shot back. "I've seen you looking out there every 2 minutes, so I just want to make sure everything is okay. I know you feel nervous since this is your first time here at front line."

Yeah, this was first time for Eugene at the front line. Since 50th Division was participated in two previous German offensives in late March and early April, it made them lose many men and had to replace those with new recruits. Of course, Eugene was one of them.

Looking around to make sure there's nothing in no man's land, especially Germans who may raid his battalion trench. Eugene then sat down on firing step and put down his Lee-Enfield rifle beside him. Robert, on the other hand, was writing something.

"Are you writing diary?" Eugene asked.

"Nope." Robert answered. "I'm writing a letter."

"Seriously? What if one of those officers see it?"

"I don't know, mate." Robert said, still writing letter. "But they don't tell me it's wrong to do. So why not?"

"Who are you writing to?"

"My sweetheart."

"Oh... I see."

Eugene looked up at the sky, he just realized it was full moon tonight. Like Robert said before, his battalion just arrived half an hour ago after marched from Beaurieux which located 3 miles south of Craonne since the late evening.

With that, it made him feels so tired and sleepy that he needed some rest just like Robert and other fellows in his battalion but he couldn't since he was on sentry duty. His both eyes were going to shut themselves and his ears could barely hear anything. He tried to force himself but it didn't work, he was going to sleep...

"So where are you from, Eugene?"

Eugene suddenly woke up when he heard someone called his name. He looked around, nobody was here except Robert who was still writing his letter.

"Do... Do you ask me?" Eugene said, still in half asleep.

Robert stopped writing then looked at Eugene who was waiting for the answer.

"Of course, lad." Robert answered. "Do you think I'm asking someone else since you are the only here whose name is Eugene?"

"I... I'm sorry, mate. I just..." Eugene rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. "What did you ask me?"

"Where are you from?"

"Me? Why do you want to know that?"

"Well, you've been with us for... How long?" Robert said, calculating numbers in his head. "...3 weeks, right? And I still don't know anything about you since we first met. So I hope you don't mind if I want to know more about you."

Robert was right about that, until now Eugene had never told anyone about himself. He didn't think it is necessary but now, Robert was asking and since he was the first guy that Eugene met and befriended with in this place. There was no another choice and he didn't want to make his friend upset.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you..." Eugene sighed, there was few moments of silence. "I come from York."

"York? You mean the one that has two rivers flow pass through?"

"Yeah."

"Really?" Robert was surprised when he heard that. "I went there once long time ago, a great city with the great history. Is it your hometown or you just enlisted there?"

"I was born and raised up there, mate." Eugene answered proudly. "Is that enough for you?"

"Okay, okay. That's enough for me." Robert said, scratching his head. "Anyway, do you mind if I want to continue writing my letter? It's nearly finished, just a little bit."

"That's fine, Robert. Go ahead." Eugene said. "But if the officer see it, don't tell me it's my fault. I warned you already."

"That's not gonna happen, trust me." Robert said haughtily. "Don't forget I'm here longer than you, I know what to do."

"Whatever, lad."

Eugene stood up, grabbed his rifle and looked over the sandbag again. Nothing was moving in no man's land like previous times before and he felt sleepy again. He needed to do something to keep himself wake up and few seconds later, he found it.

"So what about you, Robert?" Eugene asked, still looking around no man's land. "Where are you from?"

"Me?" Robert said, trying to make sure that Eugene asked him. "Well, I come from Scarborough... And I bet you don't know where is it."

"Scarborough?" Eugene said, trying to figure out where is this town located but he never heard it before. "Alright, I give up. Never heard of that before, where is it?"

"It's seaside town located on North Sea coast."

"Let me guess, you were fisherman or something like that." Eugene said, still looking around no man's land.

"You're right." Robert said, surprised that Eugene guessed right about his former job before the war. "It is my family's business, we have been fishing for many generations."

"That's good." Eugene said, made sure there's nothing out there in no man's land before he sat down. He looked at Robert who was still writing his letter. "And how i-"

"Wait, wait. Just give me seconds..." Robert said, he finished writing the last part of letter before folded and kept it in his pocket. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"How is it?"

"You mean being fisherman?" Robert said, thinking about what she should say next. "To be honest, the income is really great but on the other hand, it is very hard work. You might have been in the sea for a week or a month depends on the weather and... Many things."

Suddenly there was someone showed up between the conversation of Eugene and Robert. It turned out to be lieutenant who seemed to come here to check if they fall asleep. Both of them looked at him and he looked them back.

"Good evening, lads." That lieutenant said.

"Good evening, Lieutenant Moon." Robert greeted back. "How's your day, sir?"

"Not bad." Lieutenant Moon answered. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing, sir." Robert answered. "Nothing."

"And what are both of you doing?"

"We are just chatting, sir. Nothing much." Eugene answered.

"Good, good." Lieutenant Moon said, he looked around. "Just don't fall asleep, you know what will happen if you do that."

"Of course, sir." Robert said. "We both know that."

"Anyway, do you know where Private Rowntree is? Captain Davis is calling him now."

"Sorry, sir but I don't know." Eugene answered.

"That's okay." Lieutenant Moon said then looked at Robert, waiting for his answer. "What about you?"

"Well... I saw him digging trench with other chaps right that way, sir. Maybe you should check it." Robert said, gave the direction for Lieutenant Moon.

"Really? Thanks." Lieutenant Moon said then walked past them to the direction Robert gave to him. "See you later."

"Goodbye sir." Robert and Eugene said.

Lieutenant Moon walked away, left both Eugene and Robert behind. They looked at each other without speaking anything for moments before Robert stood up, grabbed his rifle and sat beside Eugene.

"Can I ask you more questions?" Robert asked.

"Well... I think so. Go ahead"

"What about you? What did you do before you are here?"

"What? I... I... I don't think I have to tell you that, do I?."

"Why?"

"Let's say..." Eugene scratched his head. "...I'm not sure if it is okay to tell you that."

"It's fine, lad. Just tell me."

"Alright... I... I..." Eugene paused for few moments. "I just graduated from high school."

"What?" Robert paused for few moments, it made him surprised.

"But... But I didn't lie my age, trust me."

"Are you conscripted?"

"No, no. I volunteered to be here."

"Wow..." Robert was more surprised when he heard that. "Can you tell me why?"

"Well... Long story..." Eugene paused, thinking what he will say next. "I just want to serve my king and country, that's it."

"That's very brave of you to do that... I thought nobody would be here with that reason anymore after..." Robert paused for few moments, looking around. "That bloody battle... The Somme."

"Oh... The Somme..."

"You know it?"

"Of course... Everyone back in UK know it."

"So you know what happened there, right?" Robert asked.

"I heard some stories from newspapers but I'm not sure."

"Wanna know it?"

"Wait... Were you there? At the Somme?"

"Of course, lad." Robert laughed. "I was there... But not on the first day."

"Do you know anyone who was there on its first day? I hear it was like hell but I want to know what really happened there."

"Well... I used to meet a chap who told me that he was there on the first day."

"And?"

"Like you said, it was like hell. He told me before that day, they had bombarded German trenches for five days."

"Five days?" Eugene was surprised when he heard that. "And what happened?"

"They thought that five-day bombardment would wipe those Jerries and made it easier to launch their attack..."

"And?"

"When they reached German trenches... It turned out that a lot of Jerries were still alive like that five-day bombardment never happen..." Robert paused, he scratched his cheek. "German began to mow them down with machine guns... Their attacks failed because of that... A lot of them died on that day, I hear it was around... 20,000."

"20,000?!" Eugene said the number with surprised voice. "In just one day?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god..."

Robert then stood up and looked over the sandbag to make sure there's nothing out there, especially Germans.

"What time is it now?" Robert asked.

"Well it's..." Eugene looked at his watch. "23:48 now."

"Only around 10 minutes left, great."

"Yeah."

Robert looked around no man's land for the last time before he sat down. Both of them didn't say anything for minutes.

"Eugene."

"What?"

"Are you... Really nineteen?"

"What? Seriously? Of course, I am!"

"Then why you said to me that you didn't lie your age."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I asked you what did you do before you are here and you said you just graduated from high school..." Robert looked at Eugene. "When I made surprised voice, you nervously told me that you didn't lie your age... You know what does it mean?"

"Do you think I'm lying?"

"Well... Maybe or maybe not but..." Robert then stared into Eugene's eyes, made him feels awkward. "Look in my eyes and tell me the truth... Did you lie your age?"

There was few moments of silence, both of them stared into each other's eyes. They didn't move or say anything...

"No... I didn't."

"Good to hear that then." Robert stopped staring at Eugene and looked away. "I know many chaps who lied their age to be here... Most of them were sent to home after being caught by officers but some of them are still here... Somewhere among us... Or probably be killed without anyone knows the truth... The truth that they are just kids."

Eugene could see Eugene's face became sad after talked about those who lied their age to join the military. To make his friend feel better, he needed to change the topic right now.

"Can you tell me about... Your sweetheart?" Eugene asked, he thought this will make Robert feels better from those stuffs he talked earlier.

"My sweetheart? Why do you want to know that?"

"Well... I just want to know her, that's it."

Robert looked at Eugene for moments before picked something from his pocket, it turned out to be a picture of lovely young woman.

"Here is a picture of her." Robert gave it to Eugene.

"Wow." Eugene let out his voice after saw at Robert's picture. "She... She is so pretty. What's her name?"

"Erina." Robert grabbed a picture back from Eugene's hand.

"That's pretty name for pretty woman like her."

"Yeah... We have known each other since we were young." Robert looked at the picture and made a smile before he looked at the sky. "I swear when this bloody war is over and I'm still alive... I will go back and propose to her."

"Really?"

"Of course, mate."

"Don't forget to invite me at your wedding then... Except I'm already dead when this war ends."

"Come on, Eugene. You won't be dead, trust me." Robert put the picture back in his pocket. "I won't let you die here..."

Eugene looked at the sky and yawned because he felt tired and so did Robert. His eyes were going to shut themselves and he tried so hard not to make it happen.

"Hi there, mates." Suddenly someone greeted, made both Eugene and Robert turned to who said that. It turned out to be two men who came here to shift their duty.

"Hi there. It's your turn now, right?" Robert asked.

"Yeah."

"Shall we go now, Eugene?"

"Yeah... Let's get some rest, I feel so tired now."

"So am I, lad."

Eugene and Robert stood up, grabbed their rifles and let two men doing sentry duty instead of them before walked through muddy path as they didn't talk or say anything. When they reached their shelter, there was some people who didn't sleep yet as they were doing their own businesses such as reading a book, writing a diary or a letter, playing cards, drinking rum and singing.

Both of them got in there and walked to their own beds, put their rifles down then undressed their uniform and equipment, and. Robert still wear his tunic while Eugene undressed it, made him has only shirt and trouser on his body.

"Hey, Robert!" Suddenly someone called from a group of soldiers who were playing cards. "Wanna play?"

"I don't know, mate... Maybe few games would be okay."

"What are you waiting for then? Come and join us!"

"Wanna come with me? I can teach you how to play if you never play it before." Robert said to Eugene, inviting him to play card game.

"Thank you for inviting me but I wanna sleep now."

"Okay, okay. Good night then."

Robert then walked to join playing card game. On the other hand, Eugene put himself on the bed, he was going to sleep when a group of soldiers who were drinking rum not far from his bed began singing a song.

" _Drunk last night and drunk the night before..._ " Someone in that group began singing the first phase of the song.

" _Gonna get drunk tonight like I never been drunk before._ " Another one then sang second phrase.

" _When I'm drunk, I'm as happy as can be..._ " Now all of them sang a song together.

" _'Because I'm a member of the Souse family._ "

" _Singing Glorious! Singing Glorious!_ "

" _One keg of beer for just the six of us!_ "

" _Singing glory be to god_ _that there are no more of us._ "

" _So one of us can drink all alone..._ "

Eugene thought they finished singing a song already and was going to close his eyes when they sang another round of that song but this time with most of lyrics changed.

" _Bombed last night and bombed the night before._ "

" _Gonna get bombed tonight if we never get bombed anymore._ "

" _When we're bombed, we're scared as we can be._ "

" _Can't stop the bombing sent from Higher Germany._ "

" _They're over us, they're over us!_ "

" _One shelter for just the six of us!_ "

" _Thank you lucky star there are no more of us_ "

" _'Cause one of us can fill it all alone..._ "

Eugene waited for few moments until he was sure that those soldiers won't sing another round of that song or another songs again...

He then thought about life in the trenches, about his fellows and about himself. He wanted to know how long is this gonna be , wondered what God is thinking right now but where he could get answers for those questions? Not like most people here who got conscripted, he volunteered to be here but now after talked to Robert, a veteran who had been here since Battle of the Somme in 1916. He wasn't sure if he make right decision...

Anyway, Eugene hoped tomorrow would be just another normal day like he wished. With that, his eyes soon closed themselves and he soon fell asleep...


	3. Chapter II: Enemy at the Gate Part I

**Disclaimer:** I didn't own Gate and its characters but other characters than those belong to me and RedSS.

* * *

 **Chapter II: Enemy at the Gate Part I**

 **27 May 1918, 06:26**

 **South Outskirts of Craonne, Aisne, France**

 **Around 6 hours later...**

"We are surrounded!"

"Jerries coming this way!"

"We have to hold this position!"

"Doctor!"

"Grab your weapons and follow me, lads!"

"Where the bloody hell is reinforcement?"

"Another wounded here!"

Eugene was standing there as may people passed through him, he was holding his rifle but didn't know what to do under situation like this. It's been few hours now since Germans began their offensive against French and British troops at Chemis des Dames ridge. Because of that, 1/4th battalion had to retreated from the front line to Craonne, a small town that located to the south of Chemis des Dames ridge.

Right now Germans had already captured half of Craonne and were going to outflank his battalion from both sides, so most of them decided to stay on the south outskirts of the town but some were still trying to stop Germans from taking the whole town.

Eugene looked to the group of wounded soldiers who staying outside of the ruined house while medics were treating them with their best. Those wounded soldiers, if they didn't lost their arms or legs then they would be blinded by gas or worst, both. Although Eugene got minor head injury during the retreat but at least, he thought he was luckier than them.

"Eugene! Eugene!" It was another fellow in his company, Henry who called his name.

"Henry!"

"Thanks God, I finally found you..."

"Got lost during retreat, mate but I make it here now."

"I see... Alright, listen to me. Captain Davis is calling us right now."

"Us?"

"I mean... all of us, E company."

"Okay, okay... Where is he then?"

"You see that building over there? He is in there now along with some of us." Robert pointed to the building that still standing not far from where they where.

"Is Robert there too?"

"Robert?"

"I mean Robert Walker."

"Sorry, mate... But I don't know."

"Oh... Okay."

"Anyway, do you see our chaps around here?"

"Nah."

""Can I ask your favor? If you meet our chaps during the way to go there, bring them to go with you except those who are wounded. Captain Davis said he needs our men who are still okay as much as we can find."

"Okay, I will do that."

"Thanks, Eugene." Henry looked round. "I have to go to find the rest now, you should quickly go too."

"I see, good luck then."

"You too, lad."

Henry ran way, left Eugene behind before he began run on his own to that building to meet Captain Davis and his fellows. During the way, he met some of his company but most of them were wounded, so only few of them came along with him.

They quickly ran passed through people before arrived that building. From what Eugene saw, he was quiet surprised it was still standing on its own even though German bombardment already destroyed another buildings and houses in that area.

Eugene and his men then got inside that building without waiting. There were many men in there, mostly officers who were planning about their defense against German assault.

"Hey, those lads over there!" Someone shouted, Eugene turned his head to that person. From insignia on his shoulder, he could tell this guy is Lieutenant and it seemed he is calling him and his fellows. "Are you in E company?"

"Yes, sir. All of us." One of his fellows said.

"Good, good. Captain Davis is needing you right now. He is in that room right there." That person pointed to the room that was nearly at the end of the hall.

"Thank you, sir." Eugene said.

"You're welcome, lad."

Eugene and his fellows walked to that room before entered in. There were so many people in that room, about 50 and they were all looking at Captain Davis as he was going to tell them something. Eugene looked around in the room when his eyes spotted someone, it was Robert.

"Hey, hey. Robert." Eugene called his name quietly as he walked towards him. Robert turned his head and made surprised face.

"Oh my god, Eugene." Robert said in shocked voice. "You are here..."

"Yeah, mate."

"But how?"

"Well, long story but I'm here now."

"Do you get any injury?"

"My head was hurt because of bombardment but it is okay now." Eugene then looked at Captain Davis. "What is going on here?"

"I don't know but it seems Captain Davis is going to tell us something and trust me, it is not good thing."

"Alright, gentlemen. I think we have enough people now, so I'm gonna make it fast and clear." Captain Davis said. "There are some of C company stuck at the church in Craonne, surrounded by Jerries and we received an order to help them get out."

Now the voice could heard in the room as everyone was talking to their fellows about what Captain Davis said, it seemed they were quiet surprise to receive this kind of order.

"Is he serious?" Eugene said to Robert.

"Yeah."

"But that means we have to go back to Craonne again... Sounds like suicide mission for me."

"That's right, Gene."

"Gene?" Eugene said surprisingly. "Did you just call me Gene?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing... Nobody call me with that name before, so it is quiet surprise."

"I see."

"Like I said, we are going to rescue C company and then we will quickly retreat to Craonelle. Staying and holding our line there will give us better chance to stop those Jerries." Captain Davis said then looked at his pocket watch. "Alright, that's all I want to said. Any question?"

"Me sir." Someone said "Do we have support, sir? Like tanks or something like that?"

"It seems we will go in there and get out quietly without any support, so that the Jerries won't notice and begin to fire their weapons at us." Captain Davis looked at his pocket watch. "Alright, if there is no more questions. I will give all of you 5 minutes to prepare then meet me at the outside and we will go there."

Captain Davis walked passed through crowd of E company and more noise could be heard as he walked out from the room.

"So we have to go in there, right? All of us here?"

"Yes, Gene." Robert said then looked at Eugene. "All of us."

Eugene felt goosebumps all over his body as he was thinking about what Captain Davis said few minutes ago. He and his E company fellows would go into Craonne to rescue C company stuck at the church surrounded by Germans...

This is suicide mission, he thought but what he could do to change it then? He was just new private who had never seen any combat before and today was the first time he saw it... He looked around in the room, he could see most of his fellows were unhappy about this.

Eugene would never mind to follow orders from officers but this was different, he and his company would go behind enemy lines where every second could their last. The chance of this mission would be successful was really low as their target surrounded by their enemy. If they rescue C company and successfully retreat to Craonnelle then it is okay, although some of his friends may be dead or wounded but what if it's not? If that happened, he would probably at least get captured or worse, get killed.

Eugene looked at his watch, there were few minutes left before meet up with Captain Davis outside and he still felt scared.

"Gene." Robert called his name. "We should go now."

"What? But there are few minutes left and I..."

"Listen to me." Robert put his hands on Eugene's shoulder. "No matter what you stay here for few minutes or go outside now, you still have go to there. I know you feels scared because I used to be but trust me, fear will get you killed... Remember what you said to me last night? Why you are here?"

Eugene then remembered what he said to Robert last night, he volunteered to be here at the front line because he want to serve his country. He came here to fight against Germans... That's what recruiter told him back when he joined military, isn't it? Why he should be afraid now? He chose this path and now he had to accept it.

"Okay... Okay." Eugene said. "I come here... To serve my king and country."

"Good, good. That's what I wanna hear!"

"But I..."

"Listen to me , mate. If anything happens... I promise I will protect you."

"Are you serious?"

"With my scout's honor!" Robert held up three fingers. For Eugene, it looked funny and made him wants to laugh but at least, it showed that Robert will do as what he said.

"Alright, alright... So shall we go now?"

"Oh right, I forget about it. Follow me then."

Eugene followed Robert to outside to meet Captain Davis before he and another men of E company would get into Craonne but he doesn't know one thing... On the other side of the battlefield... Another man who came here for his country and was fighting against his enemy along with his compatriots... A German captain who was leading his company against British soldiers and they aren't just regular soldiers but famous elite soldiers of Imperial German Army, the Stormtroopers.

XXX

"Come on! We need to hurry up!" That was the sound of Karl von Schmidt as he was leading his company through many ruined buildings in Craonne with MP-18 submachine gun on his both hands. These buildings were already damaged by bombardment but somehow, few of them still standing on their own.

Karl and his company were quickly crossing the crossroad to their objective that located not far from where they were now when suddenly a machine gun from nowhere began to fire at them without any warning.

"Take cover!" Karl ordered his men before he hid behind the wrecked car along with another two men. It turned out that there were some Britons hiding on one of the buildings and were waiting to ambush them. They fired their weapons at Karl's company mercilessly without stopping.

He peeked from his cover and looked around, most of his men were hiding behind cover right now but few didn't make it as their enemy killed them and made their bodies lay down on the road. He then looked at the building that British soldiers were but soon had to hide behind cover again when they began to fire machine gun at his position.

One of his men tried to throw grenade at the window where machine gun located but it didn't work. It seemed there was no way his men can take down as another men tried to fire their weapons back at British soldiers but it was the same, they couldn't stop British soldiers firing weapons at them since they were on the building which made them have advantage.

"There is a tank coming this way!" Suddenly someone who was not far behind him shouted as Karl was surprised to hear that.

"A tank?!" Karl asked back, he began to be afraid if it is enemy tank since now he and his company were in the middle of bullets. "Enemy tank?!"

"I don't know, sir! It is too far for me to see which side it is!" That guy was silent for a moment. "Wait! No, sir! It's our tank!"

"Alright, tell them to clear the building right over there! The enemy are firing at us and we can't do anything!"

"Okay, sir! Just hold on!"

That guy ran to the direction where the tank was coming and few minutes later, Karl could see the tank coming towards them. He pointed to the building where British soldiers were, so that the tank crews knew which building to shoot their tank guns at and wipe them out.

Without waiting, the tank soon fire its gun and destroyed that building as the scream from Britons could be heard when the building collapsed. Karl's company quickly rushed to it to see if there is any survivor left, so Karl followed them.

When Karl reached there, he saw many dead bodies of British soldiers among the ruin as they were killed by tank gun few minutes ago. Few of them were still alive and tried to escape but all of them were soon captured by Karl's company. They were still trying to search any survivor or technically, the POW but some of them were doing another thing; looting dead bodies to find anything useful.

"Tommy over here, sir!" Suddenly one of his men shouted. "He is still breathing!"

Karl quickly went to where that guy who found the British soldier; badly injured, bleeding and crying in pain. For normal civilians just like us, it would be horrible things to see but for Karl, it was what he saw every day. He then knelt next to his man and beside the Briton to check the wound, it was really bad as more blood bleeding from it.

"How is he?" Karl asked in cold voiced that you can't be sure if he wants to help since he could easily see that this Tommy isn't fine and he needed doctor.

"Not good, sir. Not good... We need to bring him to the medic."

"Wait, stop what you trying to do." Karl interrupted that soldier who was going to lift the wounded British soldier.

"What's wrong, sir?"

"I'm afraid if you move him like that, he'll lose more blood... Go and find the stretcher, so that we can bring him to medic easier."

"O-Okay, sir."

That soldier ran away to bring the stretcher, left he stayed with that wounded British. Karl looked at him and he looked back, still crying for the pain.

"Hey, hey! Listen, do you hear me?" Karl said to the wounded in English clearly and fluently.

"You c-can... S-Speak English?"

"And what language do you think I'm speaking to you now, huh?"

"It's s-so h-hurt." Karl looked at the wound, it didn't look really good as more blood bleeding from it.

"Hold on, I'll stop the bleeding."

Karl looked around, his company were guarding the area along with the tank that saved them from the enemy few moments ago while some were still looting the dead then looked a soldier who was looting the dead body not far from where he was now.

"Hey you over there." Karl shouted, made that soldier stop what he was doing and turned to him.

"What, sir?"

"I need a cloth to stop bleeding, you got some?"

"Sorry, sir. I don't have... But this guy over here may have them." That soldier then turned to the dead body and searched all over his body. "I found handkerchief, sir. Big enough to stop bleeding, I guess."

"Whatever, just give it to me."

That soldier gave handkerchief before went back to continue his looting and Karl then soon used it to wrap around the wound on that Briton, even though he didn't know much about first aid but he was really sure it would stop the bleeding

"Here you go, that's the best I can do now."

"Captain von Schmidt." It was the same soldier from few minutes ago and behind him were two men carrying stretcher. "I bring the stretcher just like you said, sir."

"That's great, you two put stretcher over here and you, help me lift him up. I stopped his bleeding already."

"Okay, sir."

Two men put stretcher down beside the wounded British before Karl and that soldier lifted him up, and lay him down on it.

"Hey you..." That wounded Briton called Karl when he, laying on stretcher was lifted up by the two men

"What?"

"T-Thank you so m-much for this..."

That wounded Briton grabbed Karl's hands and tear falling from his eyes before two men began to carry him to the medic through the ruined buildings. Karl looked at him before he was disappeared and wasn't in his sight anymore.

"So, sir... You can speak English, right?" That soldier asked.

"Yeah, what's your problem then?"

"N-Nothing, sir. Rumor has it you are half English half German and that's the reason why you can speak English."

"Then the rumor must be wrong..."

"But sir, you can spea-"

"I can speak English but that doesn't mean there is English race inside me..." Karl looked at that soldier with cold sight. "And I don't like it when people say that kind of thing behind me... Do you understand now?"

"A-Alright, sir... I understand now."

"Good." Karl looked back at his company, most of them finished their looting as they were resting and guarding the area along with the tank crews in case of enemy counterattack. Although, few were still doing their looting but he didn't care anyway as in the next few moments, he was going to lead his company to attack British position on the other side of the town.

"Captain von Schmidt!" Suddenly someone call him again and this time it was runner. "Message from headquarter, sir!"

"Let me see then." The runner gave message to Karl before he read it carefully.

"What's it, sir?" That soldier asked.

Karl didn't answer the question and kept message in his pocket before turned to his company who were looking at him to see what he's going to do next.

"Listen up, everybody... D Company is fighting against a group of enemy located at the church not far from where we are now and they need us to help capture that position." Karl looked at the tank crews. "Do you hear it, tank commander? Get you and your crews in the tank and lead us to the church. We'll need your help to capture it."

"Yeah, I got it. Alright, everybody! Get in your position!" Tank commander ordered his crews to get back in their tank.

Karl and his company soon prepared their weapons and equipment before they would advance forward to British position at the church. Today would gonna be another long day for them...

XXX

"More wounded over here!"

"Give him morphine!"

"Stop the bleeding!"

"Aaaaaargh!"

"Need bandage!"

"Need help!"

"Put him right here!"

"He's loosing more blood!"

A lot of noises could be heard around German field hospital located on North outskirts of Craonne not far from front line where Allied and German soldiers were fighting each other. There were many wounded here including wounded French and British POWs that some of them had to lay down on the ground because there weren't enough beds.

That's why all medics and nurses here were busily doing their jobs with the best they can; giving morphine, wrapping the the wound and many other things that you can't describe all of them.

And Corporal Frederick Roth was one of them as he was treating the wounded German as fast as he can because there were another wounded waiting for him before they will be send to another hospital far from this hell on Earth.

"Okay, this will help you feel better." Frederick said, injecting morphine with syringe into the leg of that wounded to relieve his pain.

"Oh god, it's so hurt..."

"Just hold on a little bit." Frederick said before he put the syringe out and wrapped bandage around the wound. "There you are."

"Much better now... Thanks doc."

"You're welcome."

"Wounded Tommy!" Two stretchers from nowhere shouted as they were carrying wounded British into the tent and yeah, it was the same man whose Karl saved his life. "We need medic right here, he is badly injured!"

Frederick heard that but didn't mind at first as he thought other doctor will treat that wounded British but he was wrong. Other doctors were treating other wounded and he was the only one who wasn't busy in this moment.

"Corporal Roth!" It was a young soldier who called his name. "Come over here, sir!"

"Alright, alright! I'm on my way!"

Frederick quickly ran to that wounded Briton and examined him, his wound was really bad as there was blood coming out although it was wrapped with handkerchief. He didn't stop crying as the pain from the wound was making him agonize.

"My god... The wound is pretty bad." Frederick said in terrified voice.

"Water... W-Water..." The wounded Briton said in low voice that Frederick had to lean, so that he could hear clearer.

"Get me water and equipment for sewing. We need to fix the wound right now." Frederick said to the young soldier.

"Right away, sir."

The young soldier walked away to find the things to fix the wound while Frederick looked at the wounded Briton, trying to see what he can do for now and trying comfort the Brit as best as he can.

"Listen to me... Just hold on, we'll fix your wound." Frederick said in broken French, hoping that this Briton will understand him even a little bit.

"It's hurt... What did you just say?"

Frederick found out this Briton doesn't understand French and because of that, he had to speak English. Luckily he knew English a little bit, so he understood some of what the British just said. He held the hands of that Brit, thinking what he is going to say in English as he never talk face to face with British before.

"Mein name iz... Freterick Roth... I'm docdor." Frederick said, trying to speak English clearly as much as he can but it still sounded like German. "I'll fix your vound, chust hold on."

"I'm going to die..."

"Nein! You von't!"

"I get these things for you now, sir!" The young soldier came back along with water bottle and equipment including bandage, alcohol, needle, thread and other stuffs.

"Give me water bottle."

The young soldier gave water bottle to Frederick before he opened it for that wounded Briton to drink then he looked at the equipment, counting them to make sure there's nothing missing.

"Alright, let's do this quickly." Frederick said and began to do his surgery. "Give me the scissor."

XXX

And so this is what all of them are doing right now, doing their own duties in the war and didn't know when will be the last day of their life... Maybe they would be dead in the next hour of the battle, who knows?

But today is going to be different... Something big is going to happen, something that is going to change the war and the whole world forever... Nobody will know and can stop it in time... And now it already happened...

XXX

 **Somewhere in another world**

 **Unknown date & time**

"We are ready now, sir." A soldier in medieval clothes said to the man on horse who seemed to be a general as they were both looking at the large army in front of them.

"What about our army at the other gate?"

"Ready to get in there just like us, sir." A soldier looked at the army again before looked back at his general. "Do you want to give them a speech, sir? Before launch our attack?"

"Of course."

A general then looked at his army and they all looked at him, waiting what he is going to say including Alexandros Babineaux, a new-recruited soldier who was going to be in the battle for the first time.

He looked around but was told to stand still by his fellow next to him, of course he felt quite scared but that wouldn't change his mind to go into the war. He had been trained and ready to kill enemy, no matter who they are. He would do anything to make the Emperor proud and his Empire win the war.

"Listen, I don't have anything to say much but I want all of you to remember..." A general stopped for few moments. "That all of you are going to fight in the name of the Empire and our Emperor, Molt Sol Augustus and no matter what will happen, we will fight until our last breath!"

"For the Emperor and his Empire!" Suddenly the entire army yelled the battle cry that you could hear across the land. "For the Emperor and his Empire!"

"Let's march toward the gate and show no mercy to our enemy!"

The entire army full with human and humanoid races began to march toward the gate as they were going to have a war with whatever countries behind the gate with the flag flying above them... They were the Imperial Army of the country known as "Empire"...

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Feel free to review! It will help me improve the story and my writing :D


	4. Chapter III: Enemy at the Gate Part II

**Disclaimer:** I didn't own Gate and its characters but other characters than those belong to me and RedSS.

* * *

 **Chapter III: Enemy at the Gate Part II**

 **Meanwhile**

 **German Line, Corbeny, Aisne, France**

A German soldier looking around no man's land with binocular as he and another soldier were put on sentry duty. They were one of those soldiers who were ordered to stay at line in case of their assault fails, so they can protect the line from Allied counterattack in time.

But right now it seemed their assault was successful as they broke through Allied line and would probably advance further at the end of the day. The German soldier still looking around no man's land while his friend was sitting down and smoking cigarette.

"What are you looking at?" His friend asked.

"I don't know... Just looking the view of this place, I guess."

After had been here for nearly a month, the German soldier just found out that this place is quite beautiful even though there were some shell holes, wrecked tanks and dead bodies but imagine this place before the war began... It would be really more beautiful back in that time.

"So you were on the Eastern front before, huh?" His friend asked, still smoking cigarette.

"You mean me?"

"Of course, who do you think I'm talking to? Since there are only both of us here."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"So is it true, right? That you were there before, Eastern front?"

"Yes... I was there before."

"So what was it like then?

"I don't know... Really different from here."

"How different?"

After heard that, the German soldier stopped observing with binocular before he sat down beside his comrade and began answer to the question.

"I don't know... Let's say we didn't have to sit in trenches all day like this, waiting for any side to launch attack first. I mean... On Eastern front, it didn't turn into stalemate quickly like here where both side can't win each other..."

"Well, you are right about that."

"And what I heard from others... I can't imagine what all of you have seen here since the beginning."

"Thanks for saying that... What about you then?" His fellow asked him back, scratching his right shoulder. "Rumor said you was POW back on Eastern front..."

"Well, I... I..."

"Come on, you can tell me. There's nothing to hide now. You are here, not there anymore."

The German soldier stayed silent for moments, looking around the sky then looked at his rough hands that had been through many damn things in the war.

"Can you give me a cigarette?"

"Oh, sure."

His friend gave him a cigarette then put it in his lips before his friend used lighter to light it for him. He smoked for few times quickly before he threw it away.

"So... Is it true, right?" His friend asked.

"...Yes, the rumor is true that I was POW... Just like many of those who were sent from there after those Russian bastards surrendered."

"So what was the camp like?"

"To be honest, it had poor condition with unsuitable meal and work... And don't let me tell you about the cold, especially in the winter that killed many of us... It was like hell..."

"Oh, I... I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine, don't worry. Like you said, I'm here now..." The German soldier said, looking in the sky. He just realized it was clear today, even though he heard it is going to rain. "And because of that, I never wonder why Napoleon lost the war when he tried to invade Russia."

"Hahahaha. You can still tell a joke, even though you just told me what shit you had been through... So when did you get released from POW camp?"

"I think... Around March."

"Wait, what?" March? You mean March this year?"

"Yeah..."

"And then you and others were sent here immediately after being released?"

Looking around to make sure there is no high-ranking officer, so that he won't get into the trouble for talking about such a sensitive topic.

"Yes, every POWs like me."

"For god's sake." His friend threw cigarette away. "What are those high-ranking officers thinking? Instead of sending all of released POWs to home after what they had been through, they just sent you and others to be in this fucking front!"

"Hey, be quiet. Those high-ranking officers can hear if you talk loudly."

"And what are they gonna do with me then? Put me in jail for few nights because I'm talking the truth? I swe-"

"Hey! You guys over there!"

Both of them stopped their conversation quickly as the German soldier looked over the sandbag to see who called them. It might be some officers walking around to check sentry duties and if he hear what his friend said few seconds ago, both of them will get in trouble.

But luckily, it turned out to be another private just like them who was in sentry duty not far from where they were now and it seemed he didn't hear what they were talking about, probably didn't care either.

"What's wrong?" The German soldier asked back to the soldier who called them.

"Do you have binocular?"

"Binocular? Yes, yes. Why?"

"Can you check over there? I think there's something strange but I can't see it clearly without binocular." That soldier pointed to the direction, so the German soldier knew where is something strange he said about.

"Alright, alright. I will check it."

"What's wrong?" His friend asked, sitting down and still feeling scared of officers who might come to get him in jail for what he said.

"Nothing, a private want me to use binocular to check something over there"

"Jeez, I thought he is officer."

"Same here."

The German soldier used his binocular again and observed the area where that soldier pointed him the direction. From what he could see, there were nothing much than dead trees, shell holes, few wrecked tanks and countless dead bodies of their comrades and their enemy.

"There's nothing over there, fellow." The German soldier said to that private as he put binocular down.. "Just some shell holes and dead bodies."

"Are you sure? But... Come on, please check it again. My eyes tell me there is but I can't be sure without your binocular."

The German soldier began to feel annoyed, he observed that area again and saw the same thing as he did in the first time... Dead trees, shell holes, wrecked tanks and dead bodies... Oh and how he could miss it in the first place as there was a enormous gate standing over there... Wait, a gate?

"There is a gate standing over there?" The German soldier said in surprised and quiet voice but it was loud enough for his friend to hear.

"A gate? What are you talking about?" His friend responded quickly.

"Then you should come to look at this."

His friend stood up and took binocular from him before looked at the same direction that he did few moments ago and yes, his friend saw an enormous gate standing over there.

"My god..." From the voice, he could tell that his friend doesn't believe what he is seeing right now. "B-But it's impossible! There shouldn't be a gate standing like that one..."

"Then how can it be there then? Even though I have been here for few weeks but I'm sure before today, there isn't any gate like that one standing over there."

"Hey! What's wrong?" It was from that private again.

"There is something over there just like you said... And it is a gate."

"A gate?"

"Yeah, a big one."

"No... It can't be! Are you sure it is a gate?"

"I still don't observe it for detail but yes, I'm sure it is a gate."

"Shit... This is strange, what should we do now?"

"Well... Go and tell our commander about this mysterious gate quickly. It might be something from our enemy, so if he doesn't believe then tell him to come and see by himself."

"Alright, alright. I will be back."

That private ran quickly from his sentry duty point, left the German soldier and his friend being alone in that area. His friend still looking at the gate for few moments before gave it back to him.

"Do you think that mysterious gate is from Tommies or Frenchies?" His friend asked in serious voice.

"I don't know... But why they have to build that gate? It doesn't make sense."

"Probably some psychological thing that they has developed to use against us, I guess."

"Hahaha, you might be right."

The German soldier used binocular again, this time he inspected that mysterious gate carefully to get details as much as he can.

"This gate is like ones that Romans used to build back in the past..." He still continued observing the gate for more details. "It seems to be built from wood and concrete and... What the hell is that?"

What he was seeing right now is there were people came out from the gate, they looked like soldiers with armor and weapons which reminded of ancient Roman people. He could see more of them were coming out from the gate and realized they don't have only human but also many species of humanoid which he thought they were only in legends, including few dragons flying all over the sky rode by human like horses. To be honest, it seemed they are some kind of army and that's not a good thing.

"W-Who the hell are they?" His friend asked.

"No idea... But I have bad feeling about this."

Continued looking at the mysterious army when suddenly, one of them pointed sword to the where he and his friends were right now and without giving a break, the next thing they could hear was horn as the mysterious army began to charge toward them.

"Holy shit." His friend said that as he quickly grabbed his Gewehr 98 rifle while the German soldier put his binocular down and being speechless... All they knew in this moment is that their army is going to be attacked by the mysterious army from that mysterious gate...

"Oh god... What are you doing?" That was the only thing the German soldier could say.

XXX

"Come this way, lads." Captain Davis said quietly as he was leading his E company through the street of Craonne carefully. They didn't want to counter with any German soldier as in this moment, they were technically behind enemy line due to the order from their headquarter that they have to rescue C Company surrounded by enemy.

They went from building to building as it was the safest way to avoid German soldiers but also in hurry as they had to reach the church as fast as they can... Including Eugene who was following his friend, Robert behind while holding SMLE rifle in his hands tightly.

"Are you okay, Gene?" Robert asked, looking and walking forward carefully but knew that his little friend is feeling scared now.

"Yes, I'm fine..."

"Really? But your face tell me different thing, lad."

"...I said I'm fine."

"Come on, Gene. If there's anything you want to tell, jus-"

"Hey you chaps over there, just shut up. Do you want Jerries to hear us?" A corporal in front of them told them to stop their talking and focused on their order.

"S-Sorry, sir." Robert said back.

To be honest, his friend was right. Eugene wasn't feeling okay right now as he was scared that they might encounter with German soldiers and many of his fellows would die if that happened... He felt really scared with that kind of thoughts right now that he would piss himself.

His company still walking carefully from building to building, all of them were looking around the street to see if there is any German on buildings who might ambush them. It went the same to Eugene, he became more and more nervous that if he see something moving, he will shoot at it as he think it is one of German soldiers.

"Are you really okay, Gene?" It was Robert who asked again with turning head to him.

"Didn't you hear what that corporal said few moments ago?" Eugene said in annoyed voice.

"Then talk quietly as much as we can, get it?"

"I told you already... I'm fine."

"Gene, your face tell me there's something in your mind... So if you want tell about it then tell me." Robert turned his head back and focused on his order. "I'm always here if you want to... Before it is too late."

With that, it made Eugene think he should tell his true feeling in this situation. Robert said that because he want to let his little friend know that it's not wrong to be scared in this place... He mean that everyone here used to be like him before; feeling scared and nervous.

"Alright, alright... If you want to know it so much..." Eugene said and stopped for few seconds. "I'm just thinking about myself many months ago during Christmas."

"Arrgh, I know it." Robert turned his head, seemed like he already knew the answer but just to make sure. "Let me guess... You feel like you are different man from yourself back home, right?"

"Yeah... I feel really different now and so this place... It isn't like what recruiter told me when I signed up for this."

"What the recruiter told you then?"

"He said that in the next months which I think he meant right now, we will march glorious into Germany."

"Really? And what bout now? After you have been here for weeks?"

"That bloody recruiter lied me..."

"Hahaha, I'm sorry that he did that to you but we won't going anywhere more than the soil of France... As long as this war goes on."

"There's another thing I want to say."

"Tell me then if you want, lad."

"I-I'm... I'm missing home now..."

Robert didn't say anything as everyone in E Company marching through the street carefully and and being quite as much as they can. Eugene on the other side, feeling much better now after said his true feeling but still feeling scared and nervous of German soldiers.

"Listen, Gene..." Robert said but this time he didn't turn his head as he was looking forward. "Everyone here is all missing their homes... We leave our families to be in this hell to fight for our king and country... I want to say that you aren't the only one."

"Thanks for saying that... Robert."

"Okay, everyone." Suddenly Captain Davis said to his company behind. "We are nearly there now, just keep quiet and we wi-"

 _ **Bang!**_

The next thing men of E company saw next is that their captain cried and fell to the ground as he was shot from nowhere.

"Sniper!" one of the men in E company shouted. "Take cover!"

With that, everyone in E company quickly took cover behind anything that can protect them from enemy sniper. Eugene and Robert took cover in the alley between two ruined buildings along with another two fellows.

Eugene felt more scared now after knew his company was ambushed by sniper, trying to peek from his cover to see other fellows as they were hiding in safe places just like him.

"Don't peek out there or sniper will see you." Robert tried to drag Eugene into safer place.

"Sorry... Sorry..."

"What about Captain Davis?" Someone who took cover behind wrecked car asked other fellows. "Is he still alive?"

"I don't know, lad..." Another one said.

"Wait... He is still alive!" Another man said after saw Captain Davis crying in pain and trying to move on his own.

"Fuck this..." Another man said. "What should we do now?"

"What are you asking? Save him!"

"But that bloody sniper will shoot us as soon as we get out from the cover to save him."

"So you gonna watch him bleeding to death? Hell no."

"If you want to risk your life then fine."

"I wish it would be you who got shot, not him."

"What the hell you just said?"

"Shut up, lads!" Lieutenant Moon interrupted their fighting. "Captain Davis was shot and I'm second-in-command in this company... That means I will take charge of him instead from now on."

"So you have a plan, sir?" Eugene asked.

"We need to clear that bloody sniper as fast as we can before it is too late for Captain Davis... I need someone to get on the third floor of that building, some who really sharp eyes."

"Sir, I will get in there." A private said as he had scoped Lee-Enfield rifle in his hands.

"Good, get in there and be careful."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, next... I need someone for being bait... You boy over there." Lieutenant Moon called Eugene as he was quite shocked a little bit.

"M-Me, sir?"

"Yes, I need you to run from there to here. That sniper will try to shoot you and that's when he will show his position to our sniper on that building... Can you do it for us, boy?"

Eugene felt nervous as he was chosen by Lieutenant Moon for being bait to make German sniper show his position for his sniper fellow. On one hand, he wanted to do it as he knew it was going to save Captain Davis from bleeding to death but on the other hand, he felt scared to be shot and ended up just like his Captain. He couldn't decide what to do...

"I-I... I-I..."

"Come on, boy. Can you do it?"

"I... I ca-"

"I want to do this instead of him, sir." Robert said that as he volunteered to risk his life instead of his little fellow, Eugene.

"What? Robert? No, no. I can do it, sir. I ca-"

"Listen to me, Eugene..." Robert said that as he grabbed Eugene's shoulder. "I promised you, remember? That I will protect you."

"No, Robert... This is not what I mean, not like this..."

"It's fine, Gene. I will be fine, don't worry." Finished his talking to Eugene, he looked at Lieutenant Moon who was taking cover on the other side of the street. "Sir, I will be a bait for this."

"Good, good... Now let me give signal to our sniper." Lieutenant Moon gave a hand sign for the sniper to be ready. "I will count from one to three then you run over here, get it?"

"Got it, sir."

"Alright..." Lieutenant Moon peeked from his cover a little bit to see Captain Davis, still crying for help. "Get ready, lad... One... Two... Three!"

Robert then quickly ran to where Lieutenant Moon was now as Eugene prayed he would't get shot and before nearly reached, a bullet from nowhere was shot but it missed him. Few seconds later, the sniper fired his scoped rifle as Robert quickly got in the cover with Lieutenant Moon.

"You did good, lad... You did good." Lieutenant Moon said and felt relieved that Robert is still fine.

"He is down, sir." The sniper said after shot the enemy sniper to death.

"Any sign of more Huns?"

"No, sir... I think there was only one here."

"Alright, boys. That sniper is dead, so it's safe... You two over there carry Captain Davis into cover now."

Captain Davis was carried into safe place but it seemed he was shot on stomach and more blood was coming out and he doesn't reach the hands of a medic, he will be dead for sure.

"By the way, lad. What's your name?" Lieutenant Moon asked Robert. "Thanks for risking your life."

"Private Robert Walker, sir."

"Arrgh, you must be the lad I met last night. You were on sentry duty with... That boy over there, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"What's his name?"

"Eugene Charlton, sir."

"Arrgh, I see about that... From what I see, he seems to be confused with himself..." Lieutenant Moon turned to Robert. "So please keep your eyes on him."

"Wait, sir... Don't tell me... Do you think he is?"

"No, not in this moment... That's why I want you to keep eyes on him to get more information, understand?"

"Understood, sir... But from what I talked with him, he told me that he didn't."

"Well do you think he told the truth, huh?"

"I-I'm not sure, sir... I will keep eyes on him then."

"Good to hear that, thanks."

"Lieutenant Moon, sir." A middle-aged corporal called him. "Captain Davis's wound doesn't look good, we need to bring him back to our medics."

"Shit... Then quickly take him back, I will continue our mission here instead of him."

"Okay, sir." That corporal called other two privates to help him carrying Captain Davis through ruined building to get back their headquarter before they weren't in the sight of men of E company anymore.

"I hope he will be okay." Robert said.

"Of course, he will..." Lieutenant Moon turned to men of E company who were waiting of his order. "Listen up, lads. From now on, I will be captain of this company and our mission is still the same... 1st and 3rd platoons come with me, we will go to the church to rescue C company while 2nd and 4th platoons stay here with Lieutenant Bonham and hold this position until we come back. Understand that?"

"Yes, sir." Men of E company responded to that.

"Alright, let's go." Lieutenant Moon held his Webley revolver and led men of 1st and 3rd platoon which including Eugene and Robert through the street that will lead them to the church. Of course, all of them didn't know what's going to happen...

XXX

"Alright... I think that is the best we can do now." Frederick said after finished doing surgeon on wounded British soldier. "No more bleeding."

"So can I go now, sir?" The young soldier asked after he had helped Frederick from the beginning.

"Oh, sure. By the way, what's your name again? I always forget."

"Private Wilhelm Gunther, sir."

"Gunther, Gunther... Thanks for helping me. Without you, I couldn't do it on my own."

"You're welcome, sir."

Wilhelm walked away with equipment they used for doing surgeon, left Frederick being alone with that Brit who they just saved his life. Frederick on the other hand, was going to treat another wounded when suddenly that Brit grabbed his tunic.

"Please, don't go... Stay with me for few minutes, can you?"

"Zorry... Another vounded... Vaiting for me."

"Please, just... Few minutes."

"...Few minudes, few minudes..." Frederick looked around the hospital before sat down beside that Brit.

"Thank you for saving my life... I don't know what will happen if it's not you."

"I'm docdor... Mein job iz treading patients... Nein matter who zey are."

"What's... Your name?"

"Mein name? Freterick Roth."

"Freterick? Or you mean Frederick?"

"Ja, zat one."

"Jenkins... My name is Albert Jenkins."

Frederick looked around again, more and more patients are coming into this hospital. He was thinking it was enough already to talk with this Brit and move to another wounded who are waiting for him.

"What are you wearing? On your neck?"

"Zis cross?" Frederick touched his cross necklace. "Vearing zis... Since I vas young."

"So do you believe in God?"

"Mein family iz religious... Zo am I."

"Can't believe I would meet someone like you, especially in this hell on Earth... For me, God has abandoned us all when this war started."

"Do not zay like zat..."

"Then why God let this war happened and let so many innocent people died? I just... I just don't understand."

"Because..." Frederick held Albert's hands softly. "God iz always vith us but helps thoze who only help themzelves, zat's why."

"I-It doesn't make sense..."

"You vill understand it... One day."

"I don't think I will live to that day."

"Stop zaying zat... Not good for you."

"Okay... Okay..."

"Need to go... Another vounded vaiting for me." Frederick stood up and grabbed his things. "Good to meet you here, I hope we vi-"

"Listen up, everyone!" Suddenly someone shouted inside the hospital and grabbed everyone's attention including Frederick, it turned out to be a high-ranking officer. "I don't want all of you here to be panicked... But we have to evacuate from here now."

Everyone turned to each other as they were wondering what's going on... Normally, it would be right to do this if Allied counterattack their army but what they heard from front line said that their assault broke through Allied line now and is moving further than that. So the chance of being counterattacked by Allied is impossible... So why he ordered everyone to evacuate then?

"What's wrong, sir?" A young medic asked as he wanted to know the reason of doing this from that high-ranking officer.

"Don't ask me right now, we have to get out of here... All of you get in the trucks outside now and take the wounded with you too."

"Sir but we have t-"

"I said now!"

As soon as that high-ranking officer finished his words, everyone quickly responded to his order. Medics and nurses began to take the wounded to get in the trucks and so did Frederick, he turned to see Albert looking at him and you can tell from his eyes that he wanted to know what's going on here.

"W-What happened?" Albert asked since he didn't understand what that high-ranking officer said as he is British.

"Ve... Need to evacuate from here..."

"What? Why?"

"Zorry but zat officer didn't zay reason."

Frederick looked around to find anyone who can help him carrying Albert to one of the trucks outside but since everyone was taking other wounded, it seemed hard to find anyone who is not busy...

"Need help, sir?" Frederick turned to owner of that voice and it was Wilhelm.

"Yeah, help me carrying him to the truck."

"Alright, sir. Let me help you."

Both of them used stretcher carrying Albert to the outside with so many wounded, waiting in a line to get in the trucks. Frederick and Wilhelm walked around to find any truck that isn't crowded, so that they can place Albert down. From what Frederick could see, he knew the trucks can't carry all of them here and that meant some people had to stay here to wait another trucks come back.

"Hey you, get him in here! This truck can still carry more people." A man on the truck said to Frederick and Wilhelm as they were passing.

"Really? Thank you, sir." Wilhelm said.

They both placed Albert the truck as there were people already up there which some of them were wounded along with few medics and nurses. Frederick was going to check his British patient to see if he gets worse.

"Sir, I will go to bring back another wounded." Wilhelm said to Frederick.

"Oh sure, I'll follow you later."

Wilhelm then made his way through the crowd to bring back more of them at the hospital.

"Zo... How are you now?" Frederick asked Albert who was lying on stretcher on the truck while he still didn't get up there.

"Fine, I guess..."

"Good to hear zat... Will be right back, chust stay here."

Frederick made his way back to the hospital to see if he can help Wilhelm bring another wounded to get in the truck, right now he was wondering what's going on but hoped that bad things won't happen in this moment.

As soon as Frederick reached there, there were fewer people than few moments ago which made him surprised a little bit. He looked around to see if Wilhelm is here but seemed that he isn't, so he was just finding another wounded who still didn't get to the trucks.

"Oh hey there, why are you still sitting right over there? Here let me he-" Frederick tried to touch that wounded when suddenly his hands were pushed away.

"Don't... Stay away from me."

Frederick was quite shocked but yeah, he had been experienced many times with this kind of the wounded as they are facing with disorder called "Shell Shock". So technically, it was normal thing for him to see the wounded acting aggressive

"It's okay, it's okay... Nothing will happen to you, just grab my hand and we will wal-"

"I said stay away!"

"Corporal Roth, sir?" Frederick turned to meet Wilhelm who was standing behind him.

"Oh you are here... I'm trying to get this man over here to the trucks but he..."

"It's no use, sir. I tried to help him but he always rejected."

"Just give me a try, alright? Something like this need time."

"Okay, sir."

Frederick turned to that shell shocked soldier as he was thinking what should he do when suddenly there were loud noises came from outside the hospital that grabbed both Frederick and Wilhelm's attention.

"What's going on out there?" Someone asked.

"I will go to check it." Wilhelm said then he quickly walked to the window to observe outside and from what Frederick saw, he seemed to be surprised about what he is seeing right now. "Oh my god..."

"What's wrong?" Frederick wondered what's going on and began to feel afraid of it.

"Y-You should come to see this, sir..."

Frederick quickly walked to the window and was shocked what he is seeing right now as same as Wilhelm, there was a mysterious army marching toward where they were before they stopped and what both of they saw next is thousands of arrows were fired from that army. Scream from inside and outside the hospital could be heard as everyone tried to find the cover that can protect them from arrows because they knew what's going to happen next...

"Get under the bed!" Frederick shouted to warn everyone in the hospital. "Everyone, under the bed!"

Without waiting, Frederick and Wilhelm quickly got under the bed as some people in the hospital did the same thing due to Frederick's warning while some didn't, they just basically ran outside. Shortly after that, the first arrow landed and then more of arrows landed in that area as screaming and crying could be heard everywhere.

Then the rain of arrows stopped as the last landed, crying and screaming could still be heard from both inside and outside hospital. Frederick and Wilhelm were still under the bed for few moments before they were really sure it is stopped then crawled out.

Looking around, most people in the hospital were safe as they hid under the beds which protected them from arrows. Frederick was still shocked from what he saw, an mysterious army just attacked them by firing the rain of arrows... Like what he learned from history class as it is what ancient soldiers did in the past.

"My god... W-Who the hell are they?" Wilhelm was still shocked same as Frederick after seeing arrows stuck to everything in hospital.

"I don't know..."

"Everyone gets in the trucks now!" That is the voice from outside as both Frederick and Wilhelm tried to figure out what's going on now.

"They are coming this way now! We need to get out of here!"

"Grab your weapons!"

"We need to hold them off until everyone here is gone!"

"Follow me this way!"

Frederick looked outside the window again, this time he could see that mysterious army began to march toward them with weapons in everyone's hands as there weren't only humans but also humanoids such as Orcs which he only thought they were in legends.

To be honest, he didn't has much knowledge about military tactics due to being medic since before the war but from what he was seeing right now, even though that mysterious had medieval weapons which seemed to be useless here but he knew they can crush his army and overrun this hospital as they had more men.

Realizing about that shell shocked soldier, Frederick turned around to find him and to his surprise, that soldier was crawling out from the bed as he hid under it few moments ago just like everyone else.

"What the hell... Is going on? Do those Brits begin to use bow and arrow against us now, huh?"

"I'm sure they are not British or French... Or American." Wilhelm responded to it.

"Listen, we need to get out of here now." Frederick said to that shell shocked soldier who seemed to don't understand what's going here. "It's not safe anymore."

"No... I will be stay here... I will hide under this bed and play dead if they get in here... At least it's safer than going outside and get killed..."

"You are wrong, we need to get out of here now!" Frederick became annoyed with this shell shocked soldier as the situation became worse.

"No, I will stay here!"

"Sir, they are coming closer now." Wilhelm said as he was looking outside the window to see the situation. "We have to go now."

The mysterious army was charging toward them with battle cries that no one here will understand their meanings. Even though German army was holding their attack as they had better weapons such as rifles and machine guns but soon or later, that mysterious army will overrun the hospital and kill everyone. Frederick knew he doesn't have much time to deal with this shell shocked soldier...

"I'm sorry to do this..."

"What? What are you goi-"

Fredrick punched the shell shocked soldier as hard as he can and it worked, that soldier fell to ground and lost conscious. To be honest, he never punch anyone but for saving this soldier, he had to do it.

"...But you will appreciate this later."

"Corporal Roth... You punched him..." Wilhelm was quite shocked after seeing that.

"I did this to save his life..." Frederick checked that shell shocked soldier. "Do you have any weapons?"

"N-No, sir."

"Then here, take my pistol... Do you know how to use it, right?" Frederick handed his pistol to Wilhelm and it is Mauser C96.

"A little bit, sir..."

"Then you have to quickly know how to use it then." Frederick lifted that shell shocked soldier up to his shoulder. "We need to ge-"

"They are coming now!" Scream from outside again but this time you can say it's warning as the mysterious are coming toward them now. "Everybody, run!"

"Get to that truck now!" Frederick said then Wilhelm responded to it as he led his corporal to the outside with his hands held Mauser C96 tightly.

As they got out to the outside, both of them were shocked about what they are seeing right now. Dead bodies lying everywhere as they got killed by arrows from few minutes ago but some were still alive and crying for help. Many people tried to get in the trucks as that mysterious army were coming closer and closer but some decided to run into the forest for their own lives...

Both of them were running passed the crowd to that truck they put Albert up there and to their surprise, it was still there but this time with more people on it. They quickly ran to it when suddenly someone on the truck shouted to them.

"Behind you!"

Both turned their heads and found out the mysterious army was overrunning the hospital and began to kill everyone in their sight, no matter they are wounded or women. One of them saw Frederick and Wilhelm, and soon began to charge toward them with a sword in his hands...

With that, Wilhelm responded quickly by firing pistol to him and it worked, that warrior fell down to the ground and began to cry in pain. Some of them saw what Wilhelm did, so they charged angrily at them with their weapons. Both of them quickly continued running to the truck with Wilhelm firing pistol at them few rounds but those warriors were still chasing them behind and because of that, people on the truck soon fired their weapons to stop them chasing Frederick and Wilhelm.

"Come on, get on this truck quickly!" A man on the truck shouted as he aimed his Gewehr 98 rifle to those warriors chasing Frederick and Wilhelm.

When they reached the truck, Frederick and Wilhelm put the shell shocked soldier and quickly got up on the truck with the help from people up there. Soon the driver started the truck and quickly drove it away from the scene.

As the truck was leaving, Frederick saw the mysterious army killing everyone who were left behind and burned hospital down mercilessly. Then he saw one thing... A middle age soldier trying to beg for mercy from a group of warriors but they soon to slash and stab him like a dog.

One of them grabbed his head up and slashed his throat as the blood was running out from it... Fredrick couldn't help but only watched in horror as the truck was quickly moving into forest just like another survivors who were escaping for their own lives...

XXX

Eugene stood among his company beside Robert as he looked around in the church. From what he saw, there were many wounded soldiers here which were waiting to evacuate from here and they were more than medics, and those who are unwound combined together.

The church was pretty damaged that you can see the sky through its broken roof but at least, it was the best place to stay in if you compare it to another buildings in that area. Eugene could hear the gun sound coming closer and closer as it was result from his army trying to hold German assault from taking the church.

"So how long do you think you can evacuate all of the wounded here?" Lieutenant Moon asked another officer.

"I guess... Probably 15 minutes if there's nothing wrong."

"Then we will hold those Huns until you evacuate all of them, get it?"

"Alright, I got it."

"Go that way and you will meet another two platoons of my company, they will help carrying the wounded to safe place."

"Thanks about this, Moon. I'm really appreciate." That officer turned to his men. "Alright, boys. We need to begin our evacuation now."

"Yes, sir." They responded to their officer quickly, began to evacuate the wounded to safe place.

"And now us..." Lieutenant Moon turned to his men who were waiting for his order. "We also have a job to do, follow me this way."

Lieutenant Moon led his men to the outside of the church and got into the trench where they will stay and fight against German soldiers until all of the wounded is evacuated. There were some people who already in there as they were survivors of previous assaults, fixing their weapons and preparing the defence.

"We will stay here until the last wounded leave this place but for now, we need to be ready for the attack." Lieutenant Moon said as his men were preparing to be ready for the assault that will begin at any time.

Eugene peeked the sandbag to see if there is anything out there, what he saw is only dead bodies of British and German soldiers lying around and that made him feels sick.

"Umm... Eugene?" Robert asked after he saw his friend's face.

"I-I'm fine... I'm fine."

"Look over there!" Suddenly someone shouted and grabbed everyone's attention including Eugene who peeked the sandbag again to see what it is.

"Don't shoot! We have wounded!" It turned to be three British and they were carrying one of them who was badly wounded..

"You two over there, go and help them." Lieutenant Moon ordered two men next to him.

They responded to his order quickly as they went over the top of the trench and ran to those three then few seconds later, they all came back.

"Get him into the church." Lieutenant Moon told his men to bring the wounded into the church then he turned to the other two. "Anything to tell me? Anything useful?"

"The Huns... Those Huns are coming this way now, sir... And they have more men than us... Probably more than any previous assaults we have faced..."

"Thanks for telling me. You two get in the church, we will take care here from now on." Then Lieutenant Moon turned to his men who were waiting for his action. "You hear that, lads? Those bloody Jerries are coming now, so stay in your position and be ready from now."

Everyone stayed in your position and prepared for the last time before they aimed their weapons to the direction where German soldiers are going to show up. They waited, waited and waited as everything around them was silent that you could hear their heartbeat...

"Here take this." Robert gave a knife to Eugene who was aiming his rifle.

"A knife?"

"I know you aren't good at close combat fighting... So that's why you need this, it will help you to fight against the Huns when it comes hand to hand combat."

"T-Thank you, Robert."

"Anyway... Want to tell me anything more?"

"That's all I want to say back at the street." Eugene turned his head to Robert. "What about you then?"

"Well, you know... Just like you and everyone else here, we all miss our home and family... I wonder what Erina is thinking of me right now... I just..."

"Robert..."

"I just don't know... I don't know if I will live to that day... The day when this fucking war is over, I just don't want to think about it..."

"Don't say like that, mate..."

Suddenly Robert let his tears came out from his eyes without making any noise while Eugene just stood there and being speechless. He didn't know his friend will think and act like this because normally Robert is always positive thinker who likes to cheer him up in the bad time just like back on the street...

But for now... Eugene found out that Robert was just acting in that way to make him feel better in this hell even though deep down inside his mind, it already twisted with death and misery that he received from the war...

"Come on, Robert... Don't cry." Eugene then pulled something from his pocket and it was handkerchief. "Use this to shed your tears off... Just use it, please..."

Eugene gave his handkerchief to Robert who quickly used it to shed his tears off and was going to give it back but Eugene grabbed it and then shed the tears that were still on Robert's eyes by himself.

"T-Thanks, Gene... Thank you."

"You have helped me through bad times, now it is my turn to help you..."

Robert was going to say another word when suddenly battle cries from German soldiers that grabbed everyone's attention as they were charging toward British soldiers who were staying at the church.

"Gott mit uns!"

"Mach schnell!"

"Vorrücken!"

"Mir folgen, Kameraden!"

"Angriff! Angriff!"

"Los! Los! Los!"

With that, everyone in the trench quickly aimed their weapons and fired at the first German they saw. German soldiers fell down like leaves in the autumn but that was very few as most of them hid in the cover and fired their weapons back.

"Don't let them capture this trench!"

"Watch out over there!"

"Keep your head down!"

"More of them are coming!"

More and more of German soldiers were coming into the scene and that was their advantage as they were coming closer and closer to the trench in just few minutes of fighting.

"Flammenwerfer!" Suddenly a German soldier shouted warning to his fellows as he was going to use flamethrower to clear British soldiers in the trench.

"It is flamethrower! Everybody, run!"

But it was too late as that German soldier bean to use his flamethrower and burned many of Brits as they screamed in pain and yeah, Eugene was shocked as it was the first time he saw people burning alive...

"Gene! Gene!" Robert called him. "We need to get out of here now!"

"Okay, okay!"

Both of them then stopped firing their rifles and then went over the top of the trench to go back to the church just like many who are still alive as it was their last position to stop German soldiers.

They ran across dead bodies and muddy ground while German soldiers chasing and firing them but with machine guns that were put at the church, they finally reached there safely without any scratch.

"Get in here, lads!" One of men in the church said as he was firing machine gun at German soldiers who were chasing his fellows.

Eugene and Robert quickly got in the church and then stayed with the group of men as they were firing at German soldiers and it became effective, many of them died including the one who used the flamethrower few moments ago but they still continued charging toward Brits...

"Use grenades, lads!" Lieutenant Moon who was still alive suggested to everyone as they were firing their weapons at the enemy. "We need them to clear those bastards! How many we have here?"

"Here, sir. I have one!"

"Mine is three!"

"Two with me!"

"Five over here, sir!"

"Listen to me, throw all of them at those Jerries. It is our last chance to stop them!"

Everyone then quickly threw every grenades they have at the charging Germans who became surprised as many grenades were thrown around them without any warning.

"Vorsicht! Granate!"

"Granatenangriff! In Deckung!"

"Rückzug! Rückzug!"

"Feindliche Granate!"

Within seconds, British grenades exploded and killed many of Germans as they were trying to run away. Now it was the time for their counterattack and push Germans back.

"Attack! Attack!" Lieutenant Moon said as he ordered the men to move forward.

Every men quickly responded to it as they got out from their cover in the church and began to charge toward Germans who were just survived from grenade attack. It turned out to be hand-to-hand fighting soon as everyone used their melee weapons to kill each other...

And Eugene just took cover behind the ruined wall, firing his rifle at any German soldier he see as he was afraid to go out there and face with his enemy... He didn't know where is Robert right now but hoped his friend will be alright.

Firing his rifle at Germans as they were fighting in close combat with his fellows, one by one but mostly missed. He then found out the ammo's out, so he was going to reload it when suddenly a German soldier from no where charging toward at him...

Eugene couldn't dodge in such a little time and was pinned down to the ground as that German soldier began to punch his face. He then tried to stop that German by squeezing the neck but it didn't work as that German had more strength than him.

He then remembered the knife Robert gave it to him, so he picked it up and tried to stab that German's neck but he stopped it by using his hand against Eugene's arm. That German then took the knife forcefully from Eugene's hand and with that... He decided to plunge the knife into Eugene's chest...

Because of that, Eugene became nervous and tried to stop that German from plunging the knife into his chest with all of strength he has... He used all of his force but the knife was still coming closer and closer to his chest...

"Gib auf, Junge... Du gehst zur Hölle, hörst du mich?! Ich mache es schnell und schmerzlos..." That German soldier spoke in his own language that Eugene don't understand but it was some kind of saying goodbye as he was using all of his force to plunge the knife in Eugene's chest.

Eugene resisted and resisted with all strength he had but it didn't work as the knife was going to plunge in his chest... He was going to die here... He became more nervous and soon turned to be panicked that made him scream loudly as he was fighting for his survival...

"Sie schreien wie ein Mädel, weißt du das? Und du kämpfst auch wie ein Mädel!" It seemed that German soldier was boring to wrestle with Eugene already as he pushed the knife with strength he had left to stab Eugene in the chest...

And in that moment, Eugene closed his eyes... Knowing this is gonna be the last moment of his life... There was a question in his mind, why he decided to be here at first? He dreamed that he would be somewhere in Germany in this moment but that dream seemed to be impossible as right now, he was going to be killed by a German soldier... On the soil of France...

But it's gonna be okay, it's gonna be fine... It would be hurt and painful at first and then he won't feel anything more... His body will lay there, being buried under the ground and will be forgotten just like others who had been here before him... Waiting for one day, someone will dig and find his body, and it will be the day that his secret will be revealed... He already accepted his fate...

"Die, you bastard!" Suddenly someone shouted as he charged toward German soldier and both of them laid on the ground, saved Eugene from being killed.

Eugene just got up from the ground and turned to see who saved his life... To his surprise, it was Robert and right now, his friend was punching that German angrily while he just sat there on the muddy ground, being speechless...

Looking at his friend right now, he couldn't believe that it is Robert... His eyes were full with anger and hatred as he was punching the German mercilessly... Then the next thing Eugene saw next is Robert stopped punching then began to squeeze the German's neck to kill him but he forgot one thing... That German had a knife and it was his own knife...

"Nimm das!" That German stabbed the knife into stomach, made Robert release his hands and scream in pain then he pushed Robert back to get up from the ground. That German let Robert lying there with the knife stabbed in stomach while he was looking at Eugene who was being shocked to see his friend stabbed...

But when that German began to walk toward him, something happened... There was a loud noise that grabbed attention of everyone in that area and it was loud enough that made them stop fighting and killing each other. All of them tried to find where that loud noise come from but what they found is there's something on the sky...

"Is that dragon?"

"Drache?"

"was zum Teufel ist das?"

"Is it my eyes playing trick on me or is it real dragon?"

Yes, it is a real dragon with someone riding it on the sky which made everyone surprised... Then suddenly it flew toward one of them on the ground with fast speed... And the next thing everyone saw is... That man disappeared as right now he was in the mouth of that dragon, screaming in pain and that made everyone shocked for what they just saw in front of their eyes...

"Alle laufen! Sie kommen!" A German soldier warned as he was running from the direction that German soldiers came from and behind him... It was a large army full with normal human and monsters, using old-fashioned weapons and they were charging toward with battle cries where Brits and Germans are now...

"Oh my god..."

"Run, lads! We have to run!"

"Wer sind Sie?"

"Wir müssen jetzt hier rauskommen!"

"They are coming now!"

Eugene was just like everyone else, being shocked in what he is seeing right now. He turned to look at that German who also turned his head to look at him... Then that German began to run away just like everyone here who didn't care to kill enemy anymore as they were running for their lives...

He then quickly stood up and ran to Robert who was still laying on the ground with the knife stabbed in his stomach while others were running away from that mysterious army... Eugene looked at the wound, it was pretty bad then looked at his friend who began to lose his conscious.

"No, Robert! Stay with me! Stay with me!" Eugene trying to wake his friend up.

"It's okay, Gene... Everything... Is gonna be fine."

"No, no! You aren't fine!" Eugene looked the wound, the knife still stuck in stomach. He wanted to do first aid but didn't know what to do and he was afraid if he put the knife out, his friend will lose more blood. Everyone were running away now as the mysterious army began to slaughter anyone in their sight. "Listen, we have to get out of here now."

Eugene got Robert stand up then helped him walking but they could walk for few meters when Robert stopped walking and fell down to the ground along with Eugene... It seemed like he couldn't make it anymore unless someone get him to medic but yeah, it couldn't be like that...

"Gene... Leave me here..." Robert said while he was leaning against the dead tree. "Just leave me here and go..."

"No, Robert... We have to go together."

"If you don't... You will die here..."

"And so you are, mate... You have to get out of here with me."

Eugene was going to help Robert stand up when suddenly a group of warriors saw them and charged toward them... Eugene saw them and with that... There was no way he can escape now and the best way that came in his head is surrender...

So he put his hands up as the sign of surrender and it seemed they understand as they just surrounded Eugene and Robert with swords and shields without trying to kill or hurt them... From what Eugene saw, they wore clothes that remind him of ancient Roman warriors that he learnt from history class and spoke language that Eugene never hear before...

"Please, don't kill us! My friend here is wounded! He nee-"

One of warriors knocked him down with his sword and the last thing Eugene saw is that those warriors carried him and Robert up... And with that, he lost conscious and fell asleep...

XXX

 **Meanwhile**

 **Summer 20XX, 11:15**

 **Ginza,** **Chūō, Tokyo, Japan**

It was another day in popular shopping area of Tokyo known as Ginza, crowded with visitors and regulars from all around the world... People came here for many reasons... But most came here for shopping since you know, it is shopping area that you can find anything you want.

Like I said, it was just another day in this place but I didn't say another _**normal**_ day... Today was going to be the day that Japan and the whole world will remember for a long time... The day that a mysterious gate to another world appeared here for the first time...

"What the hell is that?" Someone in the crowd said as they were watching the mysterious gate with interest.

"Prop in the movie, I guess."

"But where is the film crew then? I don't see camera or anything that say they are making movie here."

They waited to see if there's anything happens, more and more people joined the crowd to see this mysterious gate until they heard they hear something from inside the gate... Suddenly there was a dragon flying out from the gate, made everyone in that area surprised.

"Whoa! Look at that!"

"A dragon?!"

"Mom, it is a dragon!"

"I have to take the picture of it now!"

Some grabbed their phones and recorded that dragon while others just watched with interest but no one knew something big and bad was going to happen... And it could change the history of Japan and the world forever...

"Look over there!"

Everyone turned to see a large army including human and monsters, wearing ancient clothes and using old-fashioned weapons came out from the gate. Of course it made everyone more surprised and wondered what's going on... Yeah, they didn't expect to be something that ended with many casualties...

Suddenly the horn was blown as that army charged toward innocent people and began to kill them cruelty and mercilessly... Those who were still live decided to run another way for their lives.

"Run! Run!"

"Arrrgh!"

"We need to get out from here!"

"Nooooooo!"

They were running and screaming in fear just like Allied and German soldiers in another world... Right now they were doing the same thing and even though, they were trained soldiers and decided to fight against invaders... But to against army who had more men than them, it seemed to be impossible to win... Like an old proverb said; quantity better than quality, right?

But luck was on Japanese's side as in just few hours, the invaders were defeated by their army known as Japan Self-Defense Forces or JSDF for short who had better weapons and technology... The fighting became known as "Battle of Ginza" or "Ginza Incident" and ended with heavy casualties on both side. Of course, you and I already know what happened later in the story.

But Allied and German soldiers weren't lucky enough to defeat the invaders as they already had casualties in the first hours of attack before the gate appeared... And with that, the Empire finally defeated both of them and got their army step on the soil of France for the first time...

XXX

 **Somewhere between Soissons and Reims, Aisne, France**

 **Around 7 hours later...**

There were so many clouds as it was the sign of raining soon and dead bodies lying everywhere as it was the result of fighting... Many Allied and German soldiers who were captured as POWs marching through no man's land while the Empire warriors were guarding them... Alexandros was looking at them and yes, he had so many questions in his mind right now after what he had seen in this new world...

"What are you looking?" One of his fellows who was cleaning his blood-covered sword asked as they were relaxing after had been through long battle.

"Those survivors."

"Why? It's not our business to care about them, they are our enemy."

"Yeah, I know but..." Alexandros scratched his head. "Don't you wonder why there are so many dead bodies lying around here?"

"Why you ask me like that? Of course, it is the result of fighting between us and them."

"No, no. I mean... Before we attacked them, there are already dead bodies lying around here like... They are having their own war..."

"You think like that? Then it is good."

"How good?"

"I don't know... But at least it shows how much our army is so powerful to defeat both army in just one day and of course, our emperor will be really happy if he knows that."

Alexandros turned to see the marching POWs and to be honest, there were still so many questions in his mind right now he want to find out... But it's not time yet, he guess.

"Look what I have found!" Someone said as he showed what he found as it was the new thing that they never see before in their world, Karabiner 98a rifle.

"What is that?"

"I don't know but our enemy has something like this with everyone of them."

"I see one of them use this then he aimed at us and then suddenly there was something came out from it that killed a man next to me... This thing is dangerous."

"You should keep safe or someone will get hurt from it."

"I know, I know... That's why I'm going to give it to our commander, we must know what kind of weapon that our enemy use."

But Alexandros didn't listen to what his fellows are talking as he was still looking at marching POWs and from their faces, he could tell they well all tired and hopeless. At least they should be glad that they are still alive, that's what he thought but he wasn't one of them, so it might be more complicated for a young soldier like him who had never been through the war before... The rain then began to fall down from the sky and it seemed to last for hours before it will stop...

"Look at that! Our flag is being raised over there!"

The flag of the Empire was being raised on large piles of dead bodies of Allied and German soldiers not far from where Alexandros and his fellows were, it showed that the Empire had right to claim this part of France as their own lands after their victory in the battle.

"We, the Empire in the name of His Imperial Majesty Molt Sol Augustus, declare the conquest and dominion of all these lands!" The cheers from the Empire warriors could be heard everywhere while POWs just looked at it hopelessly and tiredly as they were marching through no man's land.

Today might be a great day for the Empire as they defeated their enemy in just one day but soon or later... Both Allied and German Empire will react to their Imperial Army and the mysterious gate... That's when the Empire know they are fighting with the wrong enemy...

* * *

First time to reach 10,000 words in just one chapter but yeah, the Empire finally steps on the soil of France and jumps into the middle of war between Allied and German Empire on the Western Front. The real story will begins from now on, so stay tune for the next chapter!

And there's one thing; as you see in this chapter, I put German language to make it more realistic but I'm not sure if they are correct even though I take them from video games. So yeah I want someone to help me with German language since I'm gonna use them more in the next chapters and there won't be only German but also French.

Thank you for reading this and please don't forget to review, it will help me improve the story and my writing :D Have a nice day, everyone!


	5. Chapter IV: Once the Storm is Over

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gate and its character but other characters than those belonged to me and RedSS.

* * *

 **Chapter IV: Once the Storm is Over**

 **29 May 1918, 09:13**

 **Grand Quartier Général, Seine-et-Marne, France**

There were so many people in headquarter, mostly officers as they were being busy about what happened two days ago... The mysterious army attacked and killed many soldiers of Allied and German army, at least that's what these officers heard from soldiers who were there and managed to save their lives...

So that's why they were being busy right now that some of them didn't get enough rest because they needed to find out who are they as fast as they can since they already having a war with German Empire and its allies for nearly 4 years now.

"So what we have known about these invaders so far now?" That was the sound of General Philippe Pétain, a commander of this headquarter as he was discussing about the situation with a young officer in his office and yes, the word "invaders" is what they refer to the Empire's army in this moment.

"Well, sir..." That young officer said, pointing his finger to the area near Laon. "As you can see in this map, this area over here is what supposed to be our front line in this moment. The invaders tried to advance further but we can halt them with our weapons, so their territory is somewhere around here."

"So they still can't break our defence line then, good thing to hear that." General Pétain looked at his officers. "What about Germans then?"

"It seems their offensive was halted because of the invaders and they were pushed back to the North. So I think their front line should be around...Here, sir."

"At least one problem is solved now but of course, another problem is waiting for us." General Pétain looked at the map on a table that showed every trenches on the Western Front, he seemed to be really serious. "What about our casualties?"

"Umm... We aren't sure, sir but in past two days... We have 6,500 wounded including British and also captured 12,000 Germans."

"Has someone interrogated with German POWs yet?"

"Already did that, sir and of course... They tell the same thing just like our soldiers... About the mysterious army full with human and humanoids."

"Humanoids?"

"Oh, I forget to tell you about that, sir... Not only human but they also have humanoids as their soldiers."

"Interesting... So what kind of these humanoids are we talking about?"

"Let me find it, sir... Just a second..." A young officer was trying find something among document files in his hands. "Here they are, sir."

That young officer put the pictures down on a table so that the others including General Pétain could see them, they were the pictures of invaders that their soldiers managed to capture in past two days.

"So these are humanoids that we captured, right?"

"Yes, sir."

General Pétain looked at the pictures carefully and from what he could see, there were many types of humanoids and he couldn't believe his eyes that some of them existed because he thought they are only in legends or folk tales.

"My god... Look at these... Monsters." General Pétain was quite shocked that he let that word came out from his mouth.

"And here is the picture of a dragon that we managed to kill it yesterday by an artillery gun."

"A dragon?" General Pétain looked at the picture, it was a dragon who seemed to be dead with few French soldiers standing around. "Can't believe this... A real dragon."

"I know, sir... Oh, and we also captured their human soldiers too."

"H-Human? I never think we would capture them." General Pétain looked at the watch and it looked like he is thinking about something. "I'm going to have a conference with another generals in a hour, so tell me everything you know now because I'm going to discuss this with them, especially with General Foch."

"A-Alright, sir. Umm... Here they are." That young officer put another series of pictures and this time, they were the pictures of captured human warriors.

General Pétain looked at them carefully before his face could tell that he was curious a little bit about these people and had many questions in his mind right now that he wanted to find out.

"Is that what they are really wearing?" General Pétain's first question that came into his mind is about their clothing. "They remind me of... Romans."

"You aren't the only one, sir. Many people think as same as you when they see these pictures."

"Hmm, I guess they must use swords and bows for sure."

"Sir, actually... They really use swords and bows." General Pétain was shocked when he heard that, you could see his jaw was dropped down.

"A-Are you serious?"

"Yes... Sir."

"So that means... We lost a battle to some kind of Roman army that use only ancient weapons and have monsters in their army?"

"I'm afraid to say, sir but it is true."

"God dammit." General Pétain seemed to be furious now, he couldn't believes that Allied army with rifles, machine guns, artillery guns and airplanes could lose a battle to an ancient Roman-like army but also with monsters. "...So do we know now what kind of language they speak? Any way to communicate with them?"

"We have tried that, sir but only few words that we know in their language. Luckily, it seems their language shares the similarity with Latin, so it might take a while before we can communicate with them."

"Keep up with that, we need to learn their language as fast as we can." General Pétain became silent for few moments as he was looking everything on the table that showed all of information about the invaders but something was missing...

"I want to know one thing..."

"What is it, sir?"

"Where are these people come from then?"

"About that question, sir... There was a British reconnaissance plane flew passed the invaders's area yesterday and thanks to god, it survived from being shot down and managed to take this picture."

That young officer gave a picture to General Pétain and when he saw it for the first time, his face could tell you that he is really shocked for what he is seeing right now. In the picture that took from the sky, it seemed the invaders were building their own base around the thing that is supposed to be a gate...

"You want me to see this... Gate?"

"Yes, sir."

"There must be something wrong... Are you sure about this? I remember over here is just a plain field and some wooded hills with nothing."

"Of course, sir. We have checked many times that we are really sure it is real picture."

"So that means these people... Come out from this gate right here?"

"You are right about that, sir."

General Pétain sat down on his chair as he was still looking a picture, even though the picture was taken from the sky and in black & white color but it clearly showed a mysterious gate standing alone in the field with the Empire's base being built around... This was going to make the whole world shocked if it is gone to public...

"So this gate may connected to... Another world?"

"We aren't sure about that but yes, that's what we think right now."

"...Alright, I'm going to take these thing to a conference. They are going to be surprised when they see these and of course... We will have a long and long discussion."

"Got it, sir."

The young officer walked from General Pétain's office while he was still looking at that picture... Of course, the conference would take long time as they have to figure out what to do in this moment... About their enemy, Germans who are facing the same fate like them... And of course, about this Roman-like army and the mysterious gate that connected to another world...

XXX

 **Meanwhile**

 **Imperial Palace, Sadera, Empire**

Emperor Molt Sol Augustus was sitting on his throne in the hall as Marcus was reporting the situation of their armies beyond two gates located at Alnus Hill which is sacred land for them... As you can see, the first gate was led to the middle of Tokyo's shopping district, Ginza in the modern day while the second gate was led to no man's land between British and German trenches located in Aisne of France during the spring of 1918.

Right now Marcus was reporting the situation of the first gate which both of us know what happened there, the Empire's army was crushed by JSDF in just few hours of battle and had to meet a decisive defeat for the first time in many decades... With that, Emperor Molt seemed to be really disappointed about that but tried to be calm in this moment.

"And that is what happened to the 1st Army at the first gate, your majesty." Marcus said after he finished reporting the situation of their 1st Army against JSDF in Battle of Ginza.

"So what about our casualties?"

"I-I don't think you want to hea-"

"Marcus, tell me..."

"A-Alright, your majesty... Casualties of the 1st Army... 70% including all of dead, wounded and prisoners."

"And what about the rest?"

"We are afraid that the enemy may attack us through the gate, so we ordered the rest to stay around the gate and guard it all the time."

"So they need reinforcements... Did we get any prisoner from the battle?"

"Yes, your majesty. We got many of them before our army was crushed by their army but they are mostly civilians."

"That's what I wanna hear, at least we got some prisoners after they nearly destroyed our army... What about situation of the second gate then?"

"Your majesty... I hope this is really good new for you. The 2nd Army just defeated our enemy in the second gate, pushed them back further and right now we are building our base in their land."

Emperor Molt was rubbing his chin when he heard about that and of course, he was really surprised that it nearly made him forget about their decisive defeat in Battle of Ginza and also made him wanted to know about situation of the second gate.

"This is not just good new... But the best one I have ever hear in my entire life."

"I know you will be excited about it, your majesty."

"Then tell me more."

"Umm... Our casualties in the second gate is 45%, lower than the first gate but they still want reinforcement."

"What about enemy prisoners?"

"We captured a lot of them, let's say... Around 50,000, your majesty.

"50,000? That's more than I expected."

"And right now we begin to transfer all of them through the gate, so the first group will be here in this evening."

"Good, good. What a surprise new you bring me today."

"Your majesty, I'm glad you are happy to hear about this but..."

"But what?"

"Until now, we can't advance further due to the enemy's defence... And there is one thing I have to let you know, your majesty."

"What is it then?"

"It seems in the second gate... The 2nd Army is in the country called... France."

"France?"

"Yes, your majesty. It is called France... And from what we have known from prisoners... We just jumps into the middle of war in that gate."

"Into the middle of war? What do you mean?"

"When the 2nd Army entered into the gate... There are already dead bodies lying everywhere like they are having their own war... And until now, we haven't meet any civilian in that gate yet."

"So you want to say there is a war going on beyond the second gate and we just jump into the middle of it?"

"Yes, your majesty..."

Emperor Molt rubbed his chin again, thinking about his next move in this moment... The 1st Army got into the first gate for just few hours before they had retreat back after JSDF nearly destroyed them and of course, even though they got enemy prisoners from that gate but there were still too many casualties on their side... With that, the rest had to stay and guard the gate because soon or later, JSDF will attack their army through the gate and that's why they need reinforcements as fast as they can...

On the other hand, the second gate... The 2nd Army was right now in a country called France which there was a war going on there and they just joined it without knowing... That meant they are going to face enemy more than one but of course, they couldn't do anything much except continue to fight the war...

"I want you to keep these information secretly between both of us, Marcus... And don't tell anyone until the next conference with the senate."

"Remember my words, your majesty."

"And also... Send envoys to our vassals and tell them to prepare their armies... We are going to need them as reinforcements soon."

"Yes, your majesty."

"You can go now."

Marcus bowed his head then walked away from throne room, left Emperor Molt sitting on his throne alone. As an emperor of this country just like his ancestors, he was still thinking to find out the way to win this war as soon as possible before it is too late...

XXX

 **Summer 20XX, 10:38**

 **JSDF Training Camp, Outside of Tokyo, Japan**

"So where are we going, sir?" Kurata asked Itami and Tomita who are walking ahead of him. "Why do we have to wear uniform? Is it something important?"

"Kind of." Itami said in tired voice as he didn't get enough sleep since being promoted to second lieutenant and that meant more works for him.

"There are some new people coming to join us today." Tomita said to Kurata who was waiting for the answer.

"Are you serious?"

"Ask the commander then if you are curious about that." Itamia said.

"No, no, sir. I mean... We have enough people already, so why they have to bring more?"

"No clue."

"Arrgh, jeez."

Three of them walked to the front of the headquarter and stood there to wait new people... They waited and waited... Then there was a truck came in and stopped in front of them. In the back of the truck, there were 12 people; 7 men and 5 women. They waited the truck to stop before got off, stood in a line just like what they had learned in the basic training and put their belongings beside them.

Looking around as standing in a line, Hiroki Fujioka was one of these new comers. He was a little bit nervous but tried to hold himself...

"Alright everyone, listen up." Itami said to grab the attention of new comers. "I'm Second Lieutenant Itami Youji, these two here are Sergeant First Class Tomita Akira and Sergeant Kurata Takeo. As you can see, today all of you will join us in this camp."

"We will ask you questions first then we will take you inside the camp." Tomita said.

Itami then asked the first people in a line which of course, it wasn't Fujioka as he was the last people in the line. He waited and waited... Until Itami was in front of him and began to open his mouth to ask him questions.

"Your name and rank?"

"Sergeant Fujioka Hiroki, sir."

"I see... What camp do you come from?"

"Camp Naha, sir."

"Never hear of that camp before, where is it?"

"Okinawa, sir."

"Oh I see, long way down from the south."

"Hahaha, you are right about that, sir."

"And what's your ability?"

"I work in 15th Signal Company, so I know how to use and fix radio or any kind of communication equipment. Even the old ones, I can make them useful again."

"Wow, interesting. Anything else?"

"I... I can speak English, sir and that's all I have."

"Umm, I don't think it is useful here since... You know but forget it, with your knowledge about communication system, you are enough useful for us now."

"Thank you, sir."

"Alright everybody, follow me this way."

Itami led the new comers following by Tomita and Kurata to the inside of the camp where it is gonna be their new home for a while. Fujioka carried his bag over the shoulder and followed just like other people, he was really hungry now since he hadn't eat anything back at the airport, so he hoped he can have meal here.

"So you can really speak English?" Suddenly a question from Kurata made Fujioka surprised a little bit as he didn't know this guy walked with him all this time.

"Y-Yeah, of course... And you must be..."

"Kurata and I'm sergeant just like you."

"I see."

"You don't really talk much, do you?"

"What?"

"I mean... You seem like you don't want to talk or there might be something bother you?"

"No, no, it's nothing. I just don't know how to begin conversation first."

"Oh, okay... But if you don't mind, can you speak English for me? Just one sentence, please. I never hear Japanese people speak English before."

"If you want that so much... _My name is Hiroki Fujioka, born and raised in Okinawa_."

"...Amazing... Even though I don't know what did you speak but you sound like native speaker, at least that's what I hear from tourists in Hokkaido."

"Thanks."

"Anyway, where do you learn how to speak like that?"

"Well I was born and raised in Okinawa, in the city of Nago... My house is near U.S Marine Corps camp and my family, we have, umm... Some kind of relationship with them."

"Relationship?"

"It's really hard to explain... Let's say we have close relationship with one of those marines and his family in that camp."

"Oh I see... You have grown up with Americans, so that's the reason you can speak English very well."

"Yeah, you are right."

"But there's another thing I want to know..." Kurata then looked into the bag on the back of Fujioka. "Your bag isn't zipped properly and I see what you have inside the bag."

"What?"

Fujioka suddenly examined his bag and it turned out that he didn't zip it up properly, so it showed what he has inside... Doujinshis, Figures and posters of anime characters that he likes.

"Shit, shit..." Fujioka quickly zipped his bag up while Kurata just giggled next to him. "...What's so funny about it, huh?"

"Relax, it's fine... So you are Otaku, right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"So am I."

"W-What?"

"Yeah, I'm also Otaku just like you."

"A-Are you serious?"

"Why I have to lie you then?"

"I don't know... To make me trust you?"

"I will make you trust me when I show you my own collection at my room... How about this evening then?"

"This evening? I'm not sure..."

"It's okay, you can come to my house whenever you want... Let me tell you something, do you know that Second Lieutenant Itami is also Otaku?"

"What? Do you mean that guy? You must be kidding."

"Come on, I went to his house few days ago and he showed me his own collection. Trust me, I'm telling the truth because you aren't the only Otaku here."

"...Alright, I believe you."

"But let me ask you something... Do you know what happened at Ginza, right?"

"I know and I see it on TV back at Okinawa... That's why I'm here... And that's how Second Lieutenant Itami is called 'Hero of Ginza' and got promoted."

"Wait, so do you know who is he?"

"Yeah, of course. Everybody know it."

"But you didn't look so surprised when you meet him for the first time."

"I have to hold myself, you know."

"Oh I see."

Fuijioka and Kurata walked through the hall along with another people as they didn't know what will be waiting for them, they will have to work for sure as the respond to what happened at Ginza... Right now Japanese government was deciding if they have to send their JSDF through the gate and see the fighting for the first time since its establishment in 1954... But you and me know that in the end, they will send their troops through that gate for sure.

Anyway they didn't know that in another world, the world before them 100 years ago as Allied and German Empire were trying to find out who are this mysterious army and where is the gate come from... Both sides were trying to find the solution for this incident, even it meant they don't want to.

XXX

 **29 May 1918, 12:46**

 **Imperial Army Headquarters, Spa, Belgium**

Sitting down on the chair and looking many papers on the table... Kaiser Wilhelm was thinking about the whole situation right now as it wasn't he expected to be. He just finished his lunch and of course, there were still many things for him to do... Two days ago, he was planning to visit soldiers to increase their moral as he heard they manage to break Allied's defence line, but he was on the halfway when he found out that his army was attacked by mysterious army and now they were pushed to the north of Corbeny, farther from their objective.

Kaiser Wilhelm had read reports about the incident and also had seen the pictures of POWs they captured, both human and humanoids... This was something he never expect to face as Emperor of German Empire since his ascension in 1888 but somehow, he had to figure the way as fast as he can before it was too late. That's why he just called General Paul von Hindenburg and General Erich Ludendorff who were his leading generals in Imperial German Army... To figure the solution of this problem.

"General von Hindenburgh and General Ludendorff have arrived, your majesty." Someone on the other side of the door said, made Kaiser Wilhelm know that his generals have arrived now.

"Let them come in."

"Alright, your majesty. I will let them come in" The door was opened then following by General von Hindenburgh and General Ludendorff came in the room.

"Sorry for being late, your majesty." General Ludendorff said as he and General von Hindenburgh walked toward the table which Kaiser Wilhelm was working right now.

"It's alright, both of you are here now."

"Have you read reports about Aisne Incident yet, your majesty?" General von Hindenburgh asked and yes, "Aisne Incident" is what Germans called what happened two days ago as the mysterious from the mysterious gate, attacked and killed their soldiers,

"Of course, I have read all of them already." Kaiser Wilhelm looked up from paperwork on his table to his two generals. "And that's why I call you here."

"Oh about that... If your majesty want to take down invaders, I can organize army in just few days then we will march and fight with them until we reach the gate."

"I know that you can, General Ludendorff and I will be appreciate if you will do that for me but... There's one thing we need to think carefully." Kaiser Wilhelm stood up then turned around to look outside through the window. "Tell me how many British and French soldiers that we have captured."

"About that, your majesty... 15,000 British and 7,500 French that we have captured so far from this incident, I just read the report this morning."

"How about our casualties?"

"5,400 wounded and 3,600 dead."

"My god... Those invaders will be punished for what they did once we manage to take them down."

"Of course, your majesty and we can begin it tomorrow if you want."

"Wait, we need to think carefully."

"What's wrong, your majesty?"

"About U.K and France... You know that our last chance to win this war was taken away when these invaders came, attacked and killed our soldiers! By next week, American troops will arrive in France and we don't have any chance to win this war anymore."

"Your majesty, we still have a chance to win this war. It just nee-"

"How? I said American troops will arrive by next week and don't forget as long as U.S is allied with U.K and France, they will have an endless supply while we have nothing!" Kaiser Wilhelm was really mad right now that his two generals were speechless as they never see their Emperor like this before. "And that's why I decide to do something... We need to ceasefire with them."

"W-What, your majesty? W-What did you just say?"

"I said we need to ceasefire with Allied."

"Ceasefire? But your maje-"

"Listen, I respect both of you as my finest commanders that I ever have but please, this is my decision. If we don't ceasefire with them, they might stab us behind while we are taking care of invaders... But that doesn't mean we will surrender to them, just give us another breath to our Empire and to our people..."

General von Hindenburgh and General Ludendorff looked at Kaiser Wilhelm who just decided his next move. He seemed to be quite sad from the look of his face but this was his own decision for German Empire and his people... It might not be a good decision but it was best in this moment.

"Now both of you, how fast you can organize the new army?"

"Like I told you, your majesty. In few days."

"Begin it today, that's my order."

"Of course, your majesty."

"Both of you can go now, I will do my work here for a while."

The two famous generals then walked out from the room, leaving Kaiser Wilhelm alone again as he sat down on the chair and looked paperwork on the table... He grabbed telephone and dialed the number to begin the progress of ceasefire agreement...

XXX

 **Meanwhile**

 **Somewhere in territory of the Empire, Aisne, France**

"Damn, how long we have to clear these dead bodies?" A young warrior asked as he and his fellows were clearing dead bodies which were the result of the fighting that took place two days ago... There were too many of them that they decided to clear by digging a large pit and putting them in there.

"I don't know... Probably in a few days."

"That is too long... Any way to make this faster?"

"No idea here."

"Why we don't let them rot? And I'm sure ventures or whatever in this world will take care of them."

"Well it's order..."

"Yeah, I know but I think there is better way to clear these dead bodies."

While they were arguing about clearing dead bodies, Alexandros and some of his fellows was laying dead bodies on the bottom of the pit and make sure it will have enough space for all of dead bodies in that area.

"You two, put that one over here." A man who was in charge of commanding these warriors said to Alexandros and another man, carrying a dead body.

"Got it, sir."

They both put a dead body among another dead bodies that were there already... Dead bodies of French, British or even German soldiers were in there, laying on each other that made them looked like swamp of dead bodies...

"Now both of you, go and get another one in a cart. We have to finish this before afternoon."

Alexandros and another man went to over the top of the pit quickly and made their way toward the cart carried dead bodies that were gathered from the surrounding area. As both of them were walking to the cart, another man began a conversation with Alexandros.

"You don't seem to be familiar with this kind of thing..." He said to Alexandros who seemed to be surprised a little bit. From what he saw, he could tell that this man was the same age as him or probably younger a little bit. "Are you new here?"

"Y-Yeah, kind of."

"Same as me and I'm glad to hear that." That man looked around. "By the way, I'm Blandus Hitta."

"Alexandros Babineaux... Nice to meet you here."

"Same here."

"Anyway, when did you arrive here? I never see you before."

"Oh about that, I just arrive yesterday."

"I see."

"And you?"

"The first day when we attack here."

"So you are one of the first day veterans... Good to hear that." Both of them reached the cart which there were few dead bodies left now, Alexandros got up there and picked up a dead body while Blandus waiting on the ground. "Anyway, this is your first time in war, right? I mean... First time to see many dead bodies."

"Well you can say that... Here, grab his leg."

"Alright, alright." Alexandros and Blandus then carefully carried the dead body as they were walking through the muddy ground which was the result of heavy rain yesterday. After walked few meters, Blandus continued their conversation. "But you know, since I'm here, there are many questions in my head right now."

"Like... What?"

"Well like... Whoa!" Without being careful, Blandus nearly let himself slip into the shell hole.

"Watch out! You need to focus what you are doing right now."

"Sorry, sorry." They both didn't say anything for a moment as they kept walking and carrying dead body. "Anyway, I don't understand one thing about our enemy."

"What?"

"I mean... From what I have seen so far, they don't wear the same uniform which is weird for me." Blandus tried to focus on what he is doing right now as he kept talking. "Some of them wear brown uniform, some wear grey... And some wear blue like this man we are carrying him."

"And how do you think about it?"

"I have no idea..."

"Well wanna hear my thought on this?"

"That would be great, go ahead."

"I realized that just like you when I arrived here on the first day... There were many dead bodies lying everywhere before we attack them, it seems like they are..."

"Having a war with each other..." Blandus looked back at Alexandros. "You aren't the only one here who think in that way."

"So yeah... This is my theory that explain why our enemy wear different uniforms, because they are enemy to each other as they are having their own war before we arrive here."

"Maybe we should tell this to our commanders."

"I told them once and they didn't listen to me... Just because I'm new recruit."

"Oh, okay..."

They kept walking on muddy ground toward the pit as the sun was shining on their head, it was noon and of course, it was the time for lunch. Those who finished their jobs were going to get their meal while others like Alexandros and Blandus had to finish their jobs quickly if they want to eat.

"You know, when we fini- Whoa!" Suddenly Blandus slipped himself and lost his balance which made him and Alexandros fell down to the shell hole with the dead body they carrying all the way... But luckily the shell hole wasn't too deep, so they could get out of there on their own.

"Arrgh..." Alexandros cried in pain after his head hit the ground but it seemed to be fine as he touched it. "My head... Blandus? Blandus?"

"I-I'm here."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"I told you to focus what are you doing!"

"I know! But the ground is so muddy that I can't walk properly."

"...Alright, alright. At least, we don't get any injured, so let's get out here and finish our job." Alexandros stood up and was going to pick up a dead body when he noticed something coming off the coat of the dead. "W-What is this?"

"What?" Blandus said to Alexandros but he didn't reply back as he was going to pick that thing out of the coat... It turned out to be a small book.

Alexandros looked at the cover, quite torn up but still looked fine as he opened to see inside of it... He slowly tried to read but it was the language he never see before as it came from this world, still he hoped to see if there is any word he can figure out its meaning.

"What is that?" Blandus stood up from the ground and walked toward Alexandros to see what he is reading. "What does it say?"

"I have no idea... Never see this language before."

"Well you know... It is the language of this world."

Alexandros was going to open the next page when he spotted something fell off the book and with that, Blandus quickly picked it up from the ground... He looked carefully and from his face, Alxeandros could tell that he was surprised

"Umm, you should look at this." Blandus then gave that thing to Alexandros and it turned out to be a picture but for them, it was a portrait and looked so realistic. "Whoever draw this must be a genius."

Alexandros tried to observe it carefully... It was in back and white, there were a man standing behind a woman who was sitting on the chair as she was holding a baby and then there was boy standing beside a man, all of them were in the room as behind them was a white wall. Alexandros could tell that these people are family but when he carefully looked at man, he was really shocked...

"My god..."

"What's wrong?"

"The man in this portrait... It was him." Alexandros said as he turned to look at the dead body lying on the ground that they carried from the cart few moments ago. "It was him and his family in this portrait."

"What? Are you serious?" Blandus then looked at the dead body. "So this man has a family... And now he is dead?"

"Yeah..." Alexandros then looked at the back of the picture and he found out there was something written behind but of course, it was the same language as in the book and he couldn't read it.

"What should we do now?" Blandus started to be panic.

"Relax, we will just bring him to the pit and that's all."

"But he has a family... And his family has to know what happened to him... Even though he is our enemy."

"Hey! Both of you in there!" Someone shouted from the top of the shell hole they were in and it was a high-ranking warrior whose his face doesn't look so happy. "Stop goofing off and get to work or else, I will put your asses in the jail for few night!"

"Sorry, sir. Sorry!" Blandus shouted back. "I was slipped into this hole while carrying a dead body and this man over is going to help me get out from this."

"Oh I see... Then hurry up and get back to work, we need to finish this before afternoon."

"We got it, sir." That high-ranking warrior walked away without helping them get out from the shell hole but it wasn't necessary anyway as both of them could get out from there on their own.

"You know, even though you are clumsy..." Alexandros said as he turned to Blanuds. "But you really has a sharp wit in this kind of situation."

"I'm always like that since I was born, hahaha... Anyway, what should we do with this man here?"

"Like I told you, we will bring him to the pit."

"But we will find a way to tell his family, right?"

"Of course... Once when this battle is over... Or once when this whole war is over."

"I guess it's gonna be long until that day comes."

Alexandros then looked at the book again then a picture of this man's family. Even though he didn't know this man personally since he even didn't know this man's name but somehow... This man reminded him of something, something from his childhood, something that was like a past life ago...

"Stop looking at a portrait and help me now!" Blandus shouted as he was grabbing the leg and waiting for Alexandros.

"Okay, okay. Sorry for making you wait."

Alexandros put the picture inside a book and then kept it in his bag, he grabbed the arms of the man who was the owner the book... He looked at the man whose face was pale now and tried to remember it... He needed to figure it out what was written in the book and behind of the picture if he wanted to know more about this man but of course, it's gonna take a while.

XXX

 **29 May 1918, 17:13**

 **British Sector at the Front Line, East of Ypres, Flanders, Belgium**

Everybody in 29th Division was having a rest in the early evening after a long day of working, it had been a month now since the last time they fought with Germans in Battle of the Lys which resulted with victory in the hand of Allied... Now most of them were having meal but some used this moment to write letters back to their family, some were trading with whatever they have and some were having fun as they were singing that the sound could hear by Germans on the other side of no man's land.

And among them was Lieutenant Sydney Hampson as he was having tea with another lad in the company which he was second-in-command; "D" company, 2nd Battalion of Royal Fusiliers, part of 86th Brigade in this division.

"Look at the sky, Matt." Sydney said as he was looking the sky above his head, it was such a beautiful view as the sun was setting down.

"Yeah, such a beautiful view today... How long we haven't seen something like this?" That was the sound of Sergeant Major Matthew Harold, the man that Sydney trusted the most in the company.

Both of them have been together since the beginning of war that they call each other by their first names and even though Sydney has higher rank than Matthew but Matthew wouldn't use "Sir" to Sydney as he didn't mind about it.

"I don't know, probably long time." Sydney then took a sip of tea while Matthew was eating biscuits as meal.

These two soldiers or what other lads in this trench would call "Veterans" as they had been fighting in this war since its beginning... Beginning with Battle of Gallipoli in April of 1915 which 29th Division was only British Division to being land at the beach on the first day along with the Australian and New Zealand Army Corps or simply known as "ANZAC".

After fighting against Ottomans for nearly 10 months, the division was finally evacuated from Gallipoli in January 1916 and moved to Egypt to reorganize and rest before being sent to France where they took part in one of the bloodiest battles in _The Great War,_ "The Battle of Somme" as they also were there on its first day in July 1916.

Since then the division had served in Western Front and had taken action in many battles during 1917 such as Arras, Passchendaele and Cambrai before ended up in Flanders of Belgium where they later took participated in Battle of Lys... And after the battle ended, they had been here for nearly a month without any fight against Germans.

"But have you noticed any strange?" Matthew asked Sydney who was looking other lads in the trench.

"Strange what?"

"Those Jerries... I haven't heard their artillery since the noon, I mean... This morning, I still heard them but then after the noon, I didn't hear them anymore."

"You are right... So do you think they will attack us again?" Being veterans who had been through so many things made both Sydney and Matthew to be observant to everything around them, especially something strange.

"Probably, we should be prepare and tell our commanders, just in case."

"Even though you know those commanders won't listen to us?"

"Better try than regret, right?"

Sydney was looking around the trenches, there were so many people in this evening and they were mostly in 'D" company but some of them were in another companies. From what he talked with Matthew, he hoped that tomorrow at dawn, the Germans won't attack them again since both of them thought there is a sign from them; no sound of artillery since the noon as they probably keep the shells for bombardment to clear the area before attacking and capturing this trench... Anyway, he hoped that it won't happen as he just worry too much.

"You get any letter from home now?" Sydney asked Matthew who was busying with biscuits.

"Yeah, I just got it this afternoon but I will open it tonight before I sleep."

"Oh okay."

"And what about you?"

"I think I told you once... Remember that?"

"Oh... Never mind, j-just forget it."

Sydney was looking around the trench again while sipping his tea, this time a group of soldiers were singing not far from where Sydney and Matthew having their own meal and it was so loud that it echoed in the trench.

" _The Bells of Hell go ting-a-ling-a-ling, for you but not for me:_ "

" _For me the angels sing-a-ling-a-ling, they've got the goods for me!_ "

" _Oh! Death, where is thy sting-a-ling-a-ling? Oh! Grave, thy victory?_ "

" _The Bells of Hell go ting-a-ling-a-ling, for you but not for me!_ "

And then they sang another round of the song with same verse again before ended up with joyful cheers from the other lads who were watching them and those who were passing by.

"Let's sing another song!"

"What song then?"

"How about _Pack Up Your Troubles in Your Old Kit-Bag_?"

"Good idea! Everyone sing after me!" That man began to hum as melody, so that others could sing after him without being confused.

" _Private Perks is a funny little codger with a smile, a funny smile._ "

" _Five feet none, he's an artful little dodger with a smile, a funny smile._ "

" _Flush or broke, he'll have his little joke. He can't be suppress'd._ "

" _All the other fellows have to grin when he gets this off his chest-hi!_ "

" _Pack up your troubles in your old kit-bag and smile, smile, smi-_."

"Captain Spencer is coming!"

Suddenly someone shouted to warn others as Captain Keith Spencer is coming to see them, made everyone stopped what they are doing and stood up to prepare for saluting... It just took only moment before Captain Spencer showed up.

"Good evening, Captain Spencer!" Everyone said and saluted to him including Sydney and Matthew.

"Good evening, everyone." Captain Spencer saluted to his company back. "Are you having lovely time here?"

"Yes, sir." Everyone said with the same answer.

"Good, good to hear that..." Captain Spencer said as he was looking around but from his face, Sydney and Matthew could say that he has something to say and it must be really important. "I have something to say and it is important. Our division just got message from headquarters this afternoon... We are being sent to Aisne in France."

"W-What, sir?"

"Huh?"

"Are you kidding us, Captain?"

"No, this is real. The whole 29th Division are being sent to Aisne sector."

With that, everyone began to talk with others about what Captain Spencer said... They wouldn't believe to receive this kind of order as they were in Flanders Fields of Belgium which was really far from Aisne located in France. Their generals could order other divisions located nearby to go there but why it has to be 29th division? Why? It just doesn't make any sense for them.

"Alright, alright. Everyone stop talking!" Captain Spencer ordered everyone to stop talking. "I know it sounds awful but it is order from our generals... An order is an order, right?"

"Sir, but is there any reason why we are being sent there?" One of the soldiers among crowd asked a question that everyone wanted the answer.

"They didn't give us a reason... Probably tell us when we arrive there. Any question?" Looking around to see who might ask him more questions but there was none, Captain Spencer then decided to continue his speech. "So if you don't have any question then I suggest you to get enough rest tonight and pack your stuffs, we will set off tomorrow by morning. Now, dismiss."

Captain Spencer left the scene and everyone began to continue what they have been doing few minutes ago but of course... Sydney had something in mind after listened to Captain Spencer's speech about them being sent to Aisne and it became stranger for him as there was no reason of doing this from generals.

"Lieutenant Hampson, sir." Suddenly someone called him as he was thinking, it turned out to be an ordinary private in his company then that private whispered into his ear quietly that Matthew even couldn't hear what he said. "Captain Spencer want you to meet him at his dug out."

"Why?"

"He didn't tell me, sir but he said that you have to come alone, no one else."

"Okay, I will meet him. You can go now." That private left Sydney and Matthew just looked at him with confused face.

"What did that private tell you?"

"Nah, it's nothing. Just ask me the direction, probably the new recruit."

'Well, whatever."

Both Sydney and Matthew didn't say anything for another minutes as they were having biscuits and tea... Sydney just needed to make sure that Matthew won't suspect him and after he was sure about that...

"I will be back for a while." Sydney said to Matthew and stood up, leaving his tea as he was going to do his own business.

"Where are you going?"

"Smoking cigarette."

"Oh okay, go ahead."

Sydney began to walk through the crowd of his company and to be honest, he wasn't going to smoke cigarette but he said that because he didn't want Matthew to follow him as Matthew doesn't like to smoke. The truth is that he was going to see Captain Spence and ask him the truth about them being sent to Aisne... He just needed to figure out where is Captain Spencer but thinking he might be in his dug out as he preferred to stay alone during free time.

It took few moments for Sydney walking through muddy path of trenches before arrived at the entrance of Captain Spencer's dug out. Looking around to make sure there is no one around here as they are having meal on the other side of trenches, he knocked the door.

"Who is that?" That was the sound of Captain Spencer.

"It is me, Lieutenant Hampson." Without waiting, the door was opened and it was Captain Spence in front of Sydney, looking at him.

"Come in, come in." Captain Spence asked as he looked around.

With that, Sydney walked into Captain Spencer's dug out where only few people here have seen inside of it and yes, Sydney was one of them. He looked around, nothing had changed much from the last time he was here.

"So why do you call me, sir?" Sydney asked as Captain Spencer closed the door behind him.

"Listen, Hampson... I was told not to anyone below than my rank but you are the man that I trust the most here."

"You are going to tell me about the reason we are being sent to Aisne, right?"

"H-How do you know that?"

"Captain Spencer, I have been in the army for a long time, probably longer than you think. Those high-ranking officers won't do something without a reason... There must be one, even the stupid one."

"Well, as long as we keep this between me and you until we arrive Aisne then it would be fine." Captain Spencer said then walked to his desk and grabbed the box under which he likely to keep his paperwork, especially the secret ones. "Keep this between us, get it? We will have trouble for sure if someone find out."

"Got it, sir." Captain Spencer then picked up files and pictures in the box and put it on the the table, so that Sydney could see them by himself...

"Two days ago, the Germans began their operation by attacking our IX Corps and the Frenchs at Chemin des Dames ridge near Laon... But it turned out to be something they and us didn't expect to happen..." Captain Spencer pointed the location on the map, so that Sydney would know where it happened.

"What happened, sir?" Captain Spencer then put a aerial picture of the gate, the same one that General Pétain saw this morning.

"Look at this here... If you look carefully, it is a gate."

"A gate?" Sydney tried to look carefully, even though the picture wasn't clear and was in black-white format but surely, it was a gate.

"Yes, it is a gate... This gate suddenly appeared in the middle of battle between us and Germans, and there was a group of people coming off it..." Captain Spencer then put many pictures of Imperial warriors and monsters that they had been captured so far. "But they aren't ordinary people, they are the army from nowhere and soon after they stepped on the soil of France... They began to attack, kill and capture those who were fighting in that battle. No matter what nationality they are; British, French or German."

Sydney didn't say anything as he was reading reports and looking pictures on the table, they grabbed his attention so much that he probably couldn't hear Captain Spencer explaining.

"But luckily, they still can't advance further through our defense and also German's... So right now they are building their own base over here and are surrounded by us and Germans."

"Good to hear that but there is one thing I don't understand, sir."

"What? Ask me."

"Why they don't just use planes and artillery on them? And then order any divisions nearby to recapture here? I'm sure we can do that, sir."

"I hope we can to but there is one problem... Those who are captured by them are also locked up in this area and are forced to do labor works, so if we do that..."

"Okay, I understand that but why it has to be us, sir?"

"Because... They trust us, they know we are experts and know we can take down the invaders."

"The invaders?"

"I forgot to say that's what we refer to them right now, those warriors and monsters."

"So we are being sent there because they think we are experts... That's the most stupid reason I have ever heard in my life."

"I know, I know... But I think it is because of the nickname " _Incomparable Division_ " and since all of you have been through so many battles, from Gallipoli to here in Flanders Fields of Belgium... Even I have been for only six months but I see that all of you are experienced and I think that's why they trust you so much."

"Well maybe you are right... Anyway, from what I have looked at the pictures. These invaders seems to don't have any advanced technology as same as us... They use sword and bow to attack us?"

"Yes."

"And they managed to win... Can't believe British Army that is known as one of the best in the world, was defeated by a mysterious army using ancient weapons... That was so embarassing. Anything I need to know more, sir?"

"Oh there is another thing I overhear from those officers in the meeting room... Don't tell anyone, remember that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Keep this between us, get it?"

"Got it, sir."

"This afternoon... Our generals just received the message from Kaiser Wilhelm."

"Kaiser Wilhelm? You mean Kaiser Willy?"

"Yes, from Kaiser Willy of German Empire... He asked us if we can agree on ceasefire."

"C-Ceasefire?" Sydney couldn't believe what he just heard. "After what we and them have been doing in this bloody war for nearly four years? I guess it is too late to do that now."

"But it seems our generals are interested about that... I'm not sure if I hear this correcttly but Kaiser Wilhelm asked us if we can rescue German soldiers trapped in our territory and in exchange of that, our fellows trapped in their territory will be rescued, until they can agree on ceasefire and it come to effect... You know what that means, right?"

"I know, sir. I know... But only if they can agree on ceasefire, sir."

"Yeah, you are right, Hampson... If they can agree on that..."

"But, sir... I don't mind if they can agree on that but what about the others? Do you think how they feel when they find out they have to ceasefire with enemy that they have been fighting against for nearly four years? And might work together with them? We need to make sure there will be no mutiny once ceasefire agreement come into effect."

"You are right... I hope our generals will think about this carefully." Captain Spencer looked at his watch, it was nearly 6 o'clock in the evening. "That's all I need to tell you, you can go now or else, there will be no biscuits for you."

"Don't worry about that, sir. Harold will keep some for me."

"Good night then, see you tomorrow morning."

"You too, sir."

Sydney walked out from Captain Spencer's dug out to the outside world; muddy trenches and a sky full of stars. He looked above, realized how beautiful they are tonight but then his head thought about what he heard from Captain Spencer... Sometimes he wondered when this war will ends as it seemed to be endless and everyone seemed to tired of it now.

So he believed if Allied and German Empire can agree on ceasefire agreement, this war will be stopped for a while... But of course, how long it can last? A month? A year? Nobody knew that but he hoped that it will last as long as it can... Sydney then quickly began to walk back to his dug out where he believed Matthew is waiting for him to give biscuits... Tomorrow the 29th Division will set off to new battlefield again, so he wanted to pack his stuffs and get some rest as much as he can.

* * *

And this is how the whole Europe react to what happened two days ago at Aisne, they won't sit down and do nothing... In the next chapters, the Empire will know that they have done a mistake by making the wounded giants angry.

Anyway in this chapter; we still don't know what happen to Eugene & Robert after they were captured by Imperial warriors, Frederick & Wilhelm who just managed to escape from the slaughter at field hospital and Karl who we have no idea what he was doing when the incident happened... But don't worry on that, in the next chapters, we will know their fate in the middle of this war.

So stay tune and hope you have a nice day! Plese review and thank you!


	6. Chapter V: Lost Soldiers of Aisne

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gate and its character but other characters than those belonged to me and RedSS.

* * *

 **Chapter V: Lost Soldiers of Aisne**

 **30 May 1918, 09:23**

 **Bourg-et-Comin, Aisne, France**

Frederick and a group of wounded were hiding in the church as right now there were few dragons flying above their heads and they didn't need to let those dragons know that they are here... The wind became stronger as the dragons came closer to them and then in the next few moments, the wind became normal again.

Peaking outside the window to see if there is still any dragon in the area, Frederick wanted to make sure about that. He found out that those dragons were gone and with that, he felt relieved.

"Are they gone now?" The wounded lying on the bed near Frederick asked and you would be surprised to find out that he is British.

"Ja, ze are kone now."

Then everyone in the church began to continue what they are doing few minutes ago; the serious wounded were lying on the beds but the minors sitting on the ground since there weren't enough beds for everyone, those who were still fine continued to treat the wounded with whatever knowledge they have.

Everyone in this church... Or should I say everyone in this small town were survivors of the Empire's attack that took place few days ago. They were including of German, British and French soldiers as all of them trying to survive and relying on each other in this situation.

But since you the reader might confused about what's going on right now, why the hell British, French and German soldiers working together? They are the enemy! I believe some of you are thinking in that way but that's okay, I'm going to explain to you about that then.

XXX

After Frederick and Wilhelm managed to escape from barbaric massacre at field hospital, both of them and other people in the truck decided to go down to the south as they are trying to run away from Imperial Army.

But during the way, they encountered with their German fellows but also with British and French soldiers who were escaping from Imperial Army... With that, Frederick told them that they should stick together in this moment despite being enemy and will figure out when they are rescued by whoever come first; Allied or Germans as it doesn't matter anymore.

After travelling together and defending themselves from Imperial warriors & monsters that are sent to patrol and explore the area for nearly two days, they finally arrived Bourg-et-Comin and stayed in this town as their hideout.

Bourg-et-Comin was a small town located where Canal de l'Oise à l'Aisne and Aisner River meet together, it used to be a home for 400 people... And by the word "used to", it was before _The Great War_ began which is the reason why it was abandoned just like other towns in that area as people fled away for their lives... It had been a ghost town for years until few days ago when Frederick's group arrived and began to live here as their hideout, hoping someone to come and rescue them from the Imperial Army.

XXX

Frederick was walking around the church if there is anything he can help to make thing faster... Since there are only few medics and nurses here, he was chosen to be head for taking of the wounded. It was really hard work, especially in life-or-death situation like this time as there were so many wounded that there weren't enough beds for all of them.

"Doc! Doc!" Frederick turned to see Albert Jenkins lying on the bed, the British soldier he saved few days ago at field hospital after got wounded from shell. His wound was better now and could walk a little bit, still it needed a while to make sure he is recovered.

"Oh, hello zere, Jenkins."

"Same here, doc... I haven't seen you for a while now, you seem to be really busy, right?"

"Ja, zince there are zo many vounded here to take care of... How about your vound now?"

"It seems to be better and better now, thanks for saving me on that day. Without you, I would be dead by now."

"Good to hear zat then."

"Corporal Roth, sir." Frederick was talking to Albert when someone called his name, he turned back to meet Wilhelm.

"Oh, Private Gunther... What's wrong?"

"Some of British, French and Germans are having discussion about our situation at the red building on the opposite of the street, sir... I was asked to bring you there."

"Bring me there? Is it something serious?"

"Not sure, sir but probably as I hear shouting and argument in the room."

"Okay, lead me to there then." Frederick then turned to Albert. "I have to ko now, zomeone is calling me."

"Sure, doc. I will get some rest here then."

Frederick then followed Wilhelm to the outside of the church and crossed the street to the red building where Frederick's group used as headquarters in this moment... When both them arrived at the front door, there were a British soldier smoking outside and he seemed to be a guard.

"Whoa, whoa! You two Huns, stop right there!" A British soldier said as he saw Frederick and Wilhelm stepping inside the building which made them looked at each other. Even though both of them couldn't hear clearly what that British said but they were really sure the word "Huns" referred to them. "I said stop right there, are you deaf?"

"V-Vat? I-I don't undesta-"

"Shut up! You aren't allow to get inside, wait... Are you doctor, right? I mean Corporal Frederick Roth?"

"Ja, it iz me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, doc! I didn't mean to say that... Jeez, I'm sorry."

"It iz okay, don't vorry about zat... Anyvay, are zey having a conference inzide?"

"Yes, doc and you are called to be a part of it."

"Do you know vat kind of topic are zey discuzzing?"

"I don't know, doc but since they call you, I guess it is about the wounded or something like that."

"Maybe you are right... I have to go inside now, they are waiting for me."

"I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier, doc."

"Don't mind about zat, it iz your job anyvay."

"Well then have a nice day."

"You too... And don't smoke cikarette too much, it iz bad for your health."

"I will try, doc. I will..."

That British soldier then went back to his cigarette while Frederick and Wilhelm stepped inside the building... It was unbelievable that this building is still standing on its own after years of war as it looked normal just like itself in the good old days.

There were so many people here, mostly officers and clerks with different nationality of German, British and French as they tried to contract with anyone out there, whether it is Allied or German troops, with every way they could do such as messenger pigeons or telegram but they didn't work well here.

Wilhelm led Frederick to the room where everyone was waiting for him, they could hear sound from the room louder and louder as they walked toward closer. When they reached the door of that room, Wilhelm knocked the door to let the people inside know he is going into the room before opened the door.

"Oh, there you are." That was the sound of Josef Müller, a German major who was now the acting commander of German troops here. "I'm glad to see you here, doctor."

"Me too, sir."

Frederick looked around the room, it was quite small as there were around seven people here excluding him and Wilhelm. From the uniform and insignia, he could tell there were two French soldiers; lieutenant and captain, four British soldiers; sergeant, two captains and lieutenant colonel and one German soldiers which of course, it was Major Josef Müller... Most of them were arguing about something as Frederick could hear from their tone of voice, except for Josef who were talking to Frederick in the corner of the room.

"I hope there is a reason I am called, Major Müller." Frederick looked at Major Müller after finished looking around the room.

"Of course, there is."

"But sir, there are French and British here... I don't know what language I need to speak."

"Can you speak English?"

"Yes, a little bit, sir."

"Well these gentlemen here, they understand and can speak English... But if you don't know any word, you can tell me to speak for you."

"You can speak English?"

"Yeah, doctor."

"Then I'm appreciate that then... Since my English skills isn't that good."

"Don't worry about that but now you should go to talk with them, they are waiting for you." Major Müller then turned to Wilhelm who was waiting for the next order. "Thank you for bringing him here, you can go now."

"Got it, sir." Wilhelm walked out of the room, left Frederick being with Major Müller .

"Alright, follow me this way." Frederick followed Major Müller the the middle of the room where they are having conference... A serious conference about their life-death situation in this moment.

"Listen, we need to get out of this town and go down to the south. Staying here longer and we will all die!" That was the sound of Captain Lambert Dufour and from seeing him speak English clearly, Frederick couldn't believe that this guy is French.

"No, we won't do that. We still don't know how many of those Romans out there... Do you want to get yourself get killed out there?" And that was Lieutenant Colonel Oscar Woodward who were having argument with Captain Dufour.

"And you think staying here is safer? Of course not!"

"Umm, gentlemen?" Major Müller said to interrupt aregument between Lieutenant Colonel Woodward and Captain Dufour. "Corporal Roth is here now, you can ask any question you want to know with him."

"There you are, good to see you." Lieutenant Colonel Woodward said and handshaked with Frederick. "You are head medic, right? In this moment?"

"Ja... Zir?"

"Can you speak English?"

"A little bit, zir. A little bit."

"Okay, okay... Well I hope you don't mind asking this but we want to know how many casualties we have now?"

"Cazualdies?" Frederick turned to Major Müller with confused face, it was clear that he didn't understand the word "Casualties".

"Verluste... Verluste." Major Müller said to Frederick, he suddenly understood the question from Lieutenant Colonel Woodward.

"Zince we arrive here... Nine people, zir... Five Germans, three Tommies and one French."

"Nine people? In just two days?"

"Ja, zir but zey mostly died from infected vounds as we do not have much of... Medikation."

"You mean medication?"

"Right, zir."

"That's it, we not just only lack of medication but also food and ammunition... We'll all die if we stay here." Captain Dufour said to Lieutenant Colonel Woodward after hearing an answer from Frederick.

"Listen, Dufour... I understand you opinion on this but how could we get out of here with our wounded lying in the church? Will you leave them behind? And don't let me talk about bringing them with us, they'll slow us down for sure as we might encounter with those bloody Romans out there."

"Then how about this? We send someone go out there to get help for us?"

"Are you deaf? I said it is dangerous as we don't how many of them out there. Even we know they only use swords and bows like but are you sure we can do that with a little amount of weapons and ammunition?"

"At least I won't sit here and do nothing while I know there's something I can do!"

"The why don't you bloody go out there by yourself, huh?!"

The room became silent as Lieutenant Colonel Woodward finished his words against Captain Dufour, everyone didn't know what to do as both of them had been fighting like cat and dog for an hour and it seemed everyone is tired of it now.

"Alright, alright..." Captain Dufour stood up, looking at Lieutenant Colonel Woodward. "If you want me to do that... then I will do it."

"W-What?"

"That's right, I will get some volunteers by this evening and then we will go to get help... Tonight."

"My god, Dufour. Are you crazy?"

"I'm trying to help all of us here! Get it, huh?" Captain Dufour grabbed his cap on the table before put it on his head. "If you don't have anything to fight with me then... I have to leave now, there's business I need to finish by this evening. See you later, gentlemen"

Captain Dufour left the room along with his lieutenant who had been with him all this time... Not just left the room but also left everyone surprised by what he said.

"Damn, that bloody Frog! "If he want to get himself get killed out there then fine!" Lieutenant Colonel Woodward was mad now by what Captain Dufour said earlier but of course, there were another things he need to do. So he became quickly calmer as he tried to forget what just happened. "Well, gentlemen... As you can see, me and Dufour, we have different opinion about our situation right now... But forget it, we have another thing to discuss here... Let's start with our defense then, is there any problem?"

"Sir, our defense seems to be fine as we use anything we can find in this town to form barricade defense line around the north of the town. We also dig some trenches and cover with materials, that we have left from building barricade, to hide them from those dragons." A young British captain said as he was trying to describe their defense in this town with a map on the table.

"Good idea on covering the trenches, I really like that."

"Oh, and we also put some guards along the defense line, sir. To make sure those Romans won't get pass through it."

"Good, good... Any question you want to know, Major Müller?"

"Umm, about that... Have we already contracted with anyone out there? Someone who can help us get out from here?"

"We already tried with messenger pigeons but it would take a while... And about telegram, we still didn't get any success from it since it looks like the wire is broken."

"So do you think how long till rescue arrive?"

"If we are lucky, probably by next week... But if it is not by next week, I have no idea how long until then."

"By next week... If we are still alive."

"Don't say like that, Major Müller. You should think in a positive way."

"Sir, I know it might sounds stupid but why don't we do smoke signals? With that, our troops could see it for more than mile!" A British sergeant commented on how to call help from someone out there.

"Of course, our army will see it for sure... After those Romans find us first." Everyone in the room laughed with the joke from Lieutenant Colonel Woodward.

"Then how about this, sir? We make signals on the ground with sentence like 'Survivors Here' or something like that, so that the planes can see it clearly and know our location."

"And you gonna do it with what?"

"I think we still have materials left from building barricade and covering trenches, we can use them."

"Interesting... But are you sure those dragon riders won't find them?"

"Sir, but they don't know what it means, so I don't think there is problem about that."

"Well, I will think about that later but now, all of you can go to do your duty."

"Yes, sir." British soldiers all left to continue their duty outside the building, now there were only Frederick, Major Müller and Lieutenant Colonel Woodward in the room...

"So what are you thinking, Müller? What's your plan for your troops here?" Lieutenant Colonel Woodward said to Major Müller. "Stay or leave?"

"I don't know, Woodward. I really don't know what to do here... In my mind, I want to get out from here but on the other hand, I don't want to leave my wounded soldiers behind...

"So what then?"

"Well I would say I prefer to stay here just like you."

"Good to hear that, at least you won't risk yourself and your soldiers to get kill out there unlike that Frog... We need men as much as we can have here like an old phrase said; united we stand, divided we fall."

"I know that, Woodward but still... If your army come to rescue us first, me and my soldiers won't be sent to POW camp, get it?"

"I got it, Müller and that will go to the same for your army too if they arrive first."

"That's our deal then."

"Yeah, glad to see we can agree on something like this."

Then suddenly they could hear a song singing outside the building, so they walked to the window to see who is singing. It turned out to be a group of soldiers, mostly Germans as they were burying those who passed away this morning; two were Germans and the other one was French. Their personal stuffs such as diaries and photos could be seen as they were put nearby to remind of who they are.

" _Ich hatt' einen Kameraden, Einen bessern findst du nit._ "

" _Die Trommel schlug zum Streite, Er ging an meiner Seite, In gleichem Schritt und Tritt._ "

" _Eine Kugel kam geflogen: Gilt's mir oder gilt es dir?_ "

" _Ihn hat es weggerissen, Er liegt zu meinen Füßen, Als wär's ein Stück von mir._ "

"What are your soldiers singing over there?" Lieutenant Colonel Woodward asked as he didn't understand German, so he didn't know its lyrics. "Some kind of funeral song?"

"Yeah, it is called _Ich hatt' einen Kameraden_ or _I once had a comrade_ in English."

"Oh I see... Singing to their fallen comrades..."

Frederick were still looking outside the window and watching simple funeral to those who passed away while Major Müller and Lieutenant Colonel Woodward talking to each other... There were nine graves already and if include those three who were being buried in the ground right now then there will twelve graves, twelve people in just three days. How many people gonna die before the rescue arrive? He was wondering...

" _Will mir die Hand noch reichen,_ _Derweil ich eben lad._ "

" _Kann dir die Hand nicht geben, Bleib du im ew'gen Leben, Mein guter Kamerad!_ "

XXX

 **Meanwhile**

 **Beaurieux** **, Aisne, France**

It was really quite here as many buildings were destroyed by artillery and planes in these past four years that all you can hear is silence and nothing more but nobody know that in this ghost town, there was a man hiding himself in one of the building that still standing on its own... That man was Captain Karl von Schmidt and right now, he was in the attic and watching the sky through the window.

He managed to survive from Imperial Army's attack but of course, many of his troops in the company died or being captured and he was the only one in the company who managed to escape... And since then he had been in this town as hideout and hadn't seen anyone for nearly three days now. He didn't know what is going on outside the town as he could hear many planes flying above and artillery being fired in these past three days.

Karl hadn't eat anything since this morning as he wanted to save his rations when it is necessary, so he just drink water from his canteen to solve the hunger... He just didn't know how long he will have to be here... Deep down inside his mind, he wanted to go back to his front line but with dragons flying everywhere in the sky, he didn't want to end up his life being food for them... So all he could right now is waiting patiently for rescue or whatever.

Looking out the window, there were many ruined buildings in this town and further than those buildings, it was Aisne River which he and his army should arrive its bank three days ago according to the plan but of course... Something went wrong on that day and he still could remember what happened.

He had been in the army since before the war and thought he has seen everything now but that thought was suddenly destroyed after what he saw on that day; a huge army full of monsters, dragons and human using ancient weapons managed to crush German Army and Allied Army down to the ground... He was shocked until now as it was something he never expect to encounter in this war...

Anyway he believed that soon or later those invaders will get the revenge from either German Army or Allied Army like fish in the barrel as the old phrase he heard one when he was child; **Winning a battle but losing the war.**

Suddenly Karl heard something... At first, it was really quiet but then it became louder and louder as it kept getting closer and closer to the building he was hiding now... He carefully listened and then realized it quickly as it was the sound from the planes' engine roaring on the sky but the next thing he could hear is sound of machine guns firing... With that, he quickly leant out the window to see what is going on up there.

What Karl saw next really surprised him so much, there was a dogfight up there but it was between three fighters and two dragons which was something he never see before as dogfight is normally between planes versus planes but this time was planes versus dragons.

He tried to look at the fighters' insignia to see whose side they are on but this also surprised him as two of them were British from their roundels while the other one was German from its iron cross. Enemy planes are working together to take down their common enemy? It is never on Karl's list.

Karl had been watching this dogfight for a while like watching football match... Until a German fighter managed to take down one of the dragons before that dragon fell from the sky, hit the ground and died with it own rider. After seeing his friend died, other dragon rider tried to flew away while three fighters chasing him with their machine guns before all of them will fade away from Karl's sight.

He then looked at the dragon who was taken down by the German plane; it was laying on the ground, not far from the building he was in now, with the bleeding wounds as the result being fired by machine guns just like its rider who seemed to be dead by now... Because of that, Karl thought he can find anything useful on the rider... Like food or weapons or whatever.

Karl grabbed his tunic covered with mud and blood then grabbed his helmet and put them on his body to make sure he won't get himself killed out there if he encounters one of the invaders. After made sure he wear them properly, he grabbed Karabiner 98a beside him which he managed to get it from one of the dead bodies during the way here as he lost his own MP-18 submachine gun... Then he made himself out from the attic by going down stairs and quickly got out from building with a rifle held tightly in his hands as he was ready to shoot anything that is a threat to him.

He slowly and carefully walked to the dead dragon building by building, it took a while but he finally made it there... Karl looked around to make sure there's no one in the area before he walked towards the dead dragon and its rider to raid something useful by checking every inches on the body of the unknown soldier.

But all he can find was nothing more than short sword, small water bottle and some papers with the language he couldn't understand. Somehow, he decided to keep them as they could give some information about the invaders... If only he can survive from this hell.

Suddenly Karl heard the sound of planes' engine again and because of that, he quickly ran to hide himself in one of the ruined buildings nearby. Could it be those three fighters and that dragon come back again? But he was wrong when it turned out to be a reconnaissance plane and from its insignia, it was British. It seemed they were exploring the area as Karl saw one of them were using binocular.

He waited inside the building until the plane had gone away then he came out and looked above him... It was going to rain as there were so many clouds on the sky, he needed to his hideout before he would get his clothes soaked.

But when he turned back to see the dead dragon and the dead body of its rider... His though had changed as he had to something with them, even it was going to rain but it would only take a few moments to bury the unknown soldier. How about the dragon then? Well maybe he might let it rotten under the sun but with his stomach calling for food... He decided to do something else about it.

XXX

 **30 May 1918, 14:17**

 **Somewhere in the territory of the Empire, Aisne, France**

It had been raining for hours now but looked liked it won't stop soon, so many soldiers in the Imperial Army stayed in their leather tents to protect themselves from getting wet. Of course, Alexandros and Blandus were resting in their tent after hard work in the morning before it began to rain.

"It seems we are in the middle of Springtime... I really love it when it is raining." Blanuds said as he was watching the rain calmly. "What about you, Alexandros? Do you like rain?"

But Alexandros couldn't hear what Blandus asked as he was busy translating words in the diary that he got from the dead French yesterday. Even he tried to learn from French POWs but they were just basic words such as "Aujourd'hui" or "Bonjour", so he didn't know much about things in the diary more than the date that each page has been written.

"Are you listening to me?" Blandus asked again after he didn't get respond. "Don't tell me you are trying to translate language in that book?"

"Yeah."

"You have been like this since yesterday, why do you want to know things inside that book?"

"I-I don't know... Maybe we can get some important information from here."

"Bur it is diary, isn't it? What kind of important information would be in there?"

"I know but at least, I want to learn language in this world as it's gonna be useful in the future." Alexandros then turned to Blandus who was still watching the rain calmly. "Don't you remeber what you said yesterday?"

"W-What? What did I say yesterday?"

"You said that we need to tell his family about what happened to him... Maybe We can find where does his family live from his diary."

"Yes, I said that but it's gonna be while until this war is over. You don't need to hurry."

"I know, I know... But like I said to you, I need to learn language in this world."

"Well fine then"

Blandus went back watching the rain calmly while Alexandros was still translating the diary. The rain still wouldn't stop as it became heavier like the sky is crying for those who died in this battlefield.

"Oh another thing, do you know that tomorrow our unit will be sent to reconnaissance the area down to the south from here." Blandus asked, still watching the rain.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah and you know what? I don't want to go there."

"Why?"

"Don't you see those who came back from reconnaissance mission yesterday? They don't look so well, many of them are wounded or worse than that... Dead and you know what? I heard one of them talking about something that our enemy have, he call it 'Iron Birds'."

"Iron Birds?" That word grabbed the attention from Alexandros that he had to stop what he is doing to listen more. "What are they?"

"Well he said they look like a group of big birds, probably three or four with everyone of them have two wings and there are people riding on them... They seem to made out from iron or something like that because none of our weapons can't make them injured."

"A-Are you serious?"

"Yeah and let me tell you what they can do... Those 'Iron Birds' can shoot something, something small that can kill many of us within few seconds... Imagine them flying above us and trying to kill us."

"No, no, no and that's impossible. Then why we didn't see them on the first day?"

"I don't know, probably secret weapons but now... I don't want to go on mission tomorrow after seeing and hearing from those people."

"Cheers up, don't worry about it. We can take them down, don't you remember? We are the best army in the entire continent of Falmart, we manage to take down many kingdoms under our hands."

"Yeah, I know. We are the best army back in Falmart but here... In this new world where we know little about this place and people, we might not be."

"But just relax and let's hop tomorrow would be just another normal day for us, get it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Another normal day for us."

Balndus went back watching the rain and so did Alexandros, he went back translating the diary... But after heard what Blandus said, he couldn't stop thinking about it. About 'Iron Birds' flying on the sky and can kill enemy within few seconds. He wasn't sure if they are true but it seem to be possible... Anyway he hoped tomorrow would be just another normal day with nothing strange.

XXX

 **30 May 1918, 17:58**

 **Bourg-et-Comin, Aisne, France**

It was going to dark soon as the sun was setting upon the sky but that wouldn't stop Captain Lambert Dufour and his group from leaving this town down to the south to find rescue. They were preparing their equipment and weapons to make sure they are ready to travel at night. Most of the group including French as they trust in their leader but some of them were also British and German who decide to leave for better chance of survival.

And there were those who decided not to go with Captain Dufour as they believed staying in this town is safer than going out there, Frederick was one of them and right now he was watching those who are going to leave the town from the window of the church.

"What are you watching, sir?" That was the sound of Wilhelm as he just finished being assistant for the wounded.

"Those who are going to leave here... God, I hope they manage to find rescue for us."

"Of course, sir. They will find the rescue for sure, it just needs time."

"Yeah, you are right." Frederick turned to Wilhelm who was looking at him. "And I thought you are going with them."

"Hahaha, of course not, sir. I don't want go out there and get myself killed, especially in the night."

"But you can't blame them since it just stops raining an hour ago, imagine them going down to the south in the middle of rain."

"So many of them will get fever for sure, sir."

"Hahaha, you are right about that, I like it."

"Anyway, sir... How long do you think we will be here before the rescue arrive?"

"From what I heard in the meeting room this morning... By the next week if there's nothing wrong."

"By the next week... That's gonna be a full week."

"I know but we can't do anything about it, right?"

"Sir if you don't mind but I want to ask something about you..."

"What is it? Go ahead."

"Why do you wear a glove on your right hand all the time?"

"Oh, you mean this..." Frederick looked at his right hand covered with glove. "Wanna know why?"

"Yeah, sir..." Frederick took off the glove and showed his right hand to Wilhelm, there were so many scars on it that Wilhelm is terrified about it. "Why are there so man scars, sir?"

"It happened few years ago, a mortar explosion."

"Oh that's gonna be really hurt."

"Yeah, at first it was... But now I get used to it."

Frederick wore his glove back and then turned to see Captain Dufour's group as they began leaving the town now... Few moments later, they were gone within the darkness of the night.

Looking above the sky, the sun already set now and the moon was rising on the other side of the sky. He hoped that soon, the rescue will arrive in time or else, more people gonna die and he didn't want it... But there is nothing he can do and he won't know what will happen as there is only God knows.

* * *

Hi there again, readers! I know this chapter is nothing much more than knowing about the situation of each character and I'm really sorry for taking so long than it should be but of course, I won't never stop writing this.

Thank you for reading this and have a nice day! Don't forget to review too!


	7. Chapter VI: The First Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gate and its character but other characters than those belonged to me and RedSS.

* * *

 **Chapter VI: The First Encounter**

 **31 May 1918, 08:37**

 **Somewhere Near Craonne, Aisne, France**

"$ #£€%€£?" An Imperial soldier shouted as he was watching the POWs working labour for his army, all of them looked tired and seemed to be hungry as they were forced to work like slaves. "$#/$€£$¥£!"

It had been few days now since the Imperial Army stepped on the soil of France and managed to defeat the enemy in this world... At least that's what they were thinking as they didn't know there are more of them out there, waiting to counterattack when the orders are executed from their generals.

In this moment, few buildings were built to provide comfort for Imperial troops but of course, not for their POWs as they were forced to build those buildings all the time. Even it was war crimes against POWs as it was written in 1907 Hague Convention but what do you expect from the country that slavery is still legal?

"So what do you think, Gene?" And yes, Eugene and Robert were among those POWs who were working labour right now as they were one of those who are digging the pit for dead bodMies of both sides. Their clothes were covered with mud and blood as they didn't have any chance to clean them yet. "Do you think their plan will work?"

"I-I don't know... I'm really hungry."

"Just hold on, mate and you will get some... If those bastards have some mercy on us today." Robert looked around as he wanted to see where is that Imperial soldier and after found out that he was gone, he kept talking to Eugene quietly. "Anyway, do you think it will work?"

"I don't want to say that it won't work because I also hope it will be like that but... Their plan is too risky, really risky."

"But it is only plan we have here or do you have better one?"

"No, of course not."

"We should have hope on it, Gene... We should have ."

"But what if we get caught?"

"Nope, we won't get caught, trust me."

"Why?"

"Just trust me, ju- Ouch."

"What's wrong?"

"My wound... So fucking hurt." Robert looked at his wound that he got after being stabbed by the German soldiers few days ago, even it was better now but it wasn't good enough and that made him do anything more difficult.

"It doesn't look good..."

"At least it looks better than yesterday... Let's get back to work or else, those Romans will give us punishment."

"Anyway Robert... When we will escape this place?"

"From what I talk with those lads... If there's nothing wrong, we will go tonight."

"What?! Are you serious?"

"We have to go tonight because tomorrow by morning, we will send through that bloody gate. To another world that we never see before and of course, it will be harder to escape from there."

"I don't know, Robert... I'm afraid we will get caught."

"Come on, lad. There are many people who have managed to get out from here in these past few days, even if I have never been to POWs camp before but I'm sure that these Romans' security is worse than Germans'.

"But most of them get caught later and they get killed, don't you know that?"

"I know, I know... But you need to think positive, kid. Our plan will work tonight for sure."

"How many people that will go tonight? Including both of us?"

"Well... Let me count... Around twelve people, I guess."

"Twelve people? I can't believe this..."

"That is from the last time I talked with them, maybe there will be more people when the time comes."

"What? But Robert... The more people we go with, the more chance we will get caught."

"I know that, Gene. Stop saying we will get caught, do you understand that? We will escape from here tonight, no matter what."

"Okay, okay... But will you go to talk with them again? Before the sun set?"

"Of course, mate. I have to go... To make sure that everything is in place."

"And which way we will go once we manage to escape from here?"

"Go down south or else... If we encounter with the Fritz then we might have to surrender to them."

"What?" Surrender to Germans?"

"At least I would prefer to be in their POWs camp than this bloody place." Robert looked around again to see if there is anyone hear what they are talking. "Well let's finish this, so that we can go and get some meal."

"Alright, mate... Alright."

Eugene continued digging the pit along with another POWs mixed of British, Germans and French... But he couldn't stop thinking about the situation he is in right now as he and other POWs will escape from here tonight.

Since these Imperial troops stepped their feet here, they had sent some of POWs beyond that gate and of course, none of their friends knew what happens to them as they had been vanished from this world once they stepped through the gate... The funny thing is that tomorrow morning, Eugene and others would follow those through the gate where he wouldn't know about his fate there...

So that's why they had to do it tonight before it is too late... They planned to take the key from one of the guards, get their captured weapons in Imperial armory and make their way out from here... Of course, it is easier said than done.

More than that, Robert's wound still didn't look good and that make it more difficult for him if he wishes to escape from here tonight... And Eugene also realized that Robert had been more aggressive in these past few days but he hoped it would better as it might be strain from these cruel labour works and doesn't not get enough rest.

Anyway, he couldn't do anything but when the time comes tonight, it is their last chance to get out from this hell... He hoped that their plan will work, just only can hope that everything will be fine.

XXX

 **31 May 1918, 09:24**

 **Somewhere to the Northeast of Soissons, Aisne, France**

"So do you think how long we will arrive there, Syd?"

"Arrive where?"

"I don't know... Wherever we are going to right now, I guess."

"The I would answer it's not today."

"Hahaha, you are probably right... Since we don't have any bloody idea of our destination."

Sydney and Matthew, along with others of the 86th Brigade, were marching along the Aisne River as they were moving to the northeast where they will have to recapture territories back from invaders.

They just left Soissons this morning after they arrived there around evening yesterday... And without giving them a break, they had to move their feet again into enemy's territory where they don't even know who are those people.

Even they were supported by planes, tanks and artillery guns but with dragons flying above their heads made it more difficult for them to march forward that they needed to be on guard all the time or else, it would cost few lives of them.

"But do you think it is true about those invaders? It sounds too fantasy for me, I mean... A gate from another world appeared in the middle of battle between us and those Jerries... Still can't believe to hear it from our commanders." Matthew still kept talking about the invaders as he still wondered about them.

"I know but I have seen those pictures of them and the gate from Captain Spencer, so I know it is true."

"Then do you know where is our destination then, right?"

"Yes, I know... North of Craonne, where the gate is standing."

"Craon what?"

"Craonne, north to the Aisne River."

"Oh... You mean Aisne Sector, right?"

"Yeah."

"Jeez, that's long way. We might reach there few days... Or longer than that."

"Trust me, we will arrive there sooner than you think."

"I hope it would be like that."

Sydney looked back at the troops that marching behind him then looked in front of him... From his experience in the war, walking along the river is such a bad idea as it will give enemy about their location clearly... Especially when the enemy has dragons flying on the sky and ready to attack them anytime whenever they encounter with.

Then he looked across the Aisne river as he kept walking forward along with others, he found out that it was really quiet here... Yeah, too quiet to be true but at least it was what he wanted in this moment.

And then suddenly... Sydney saw something moving in the forest across the river... He stopped walking and stood there watching quickly... And he is right, something is moving over there.

"There is something moving over there!" Sydney shouted to his comrades in that area and they responded to it quickly, they all stopped marching and turned their attention to the another side of the river.

"Is it enemy?!" Someone shouted to ask more information.

"No idea here!" Without waiting, they began to aim their weapons at the other side of the river and were ready to fire if it is their enemy... Others were just stood there with no idea of what to do.

All of them waited and waited, waited for whatever or whoever come out and show up for them... It was still moving but this time it moving towards their direction as it could hear them shouting and after few moments of silence and waiting, it finally showed itself.

"Kamerad, Kamerad! Erschieß uns nicht!" That thing turned out to be a German soldier put his hands on the air with his rifle carrying on the back and he didn't wear helmet as he might lost it.

"Thanks God... It is Jerry." Sydney said that, feeling relieved to see that it is not invaders they are worrying about then he turned to his lads. "Alright, boys. Anyone speaks German?"

"Sir, do we really need to help those Fritz? I mean they ar-"

"Stop saying that, private." Sydney turned to see Captain Spencer walking next to you. "Do you forget what our commander told us? Rescue everyone trapped in enemy's territory, even they are Germans."

"I-I know tha-"

"Then don't say that next time." Captain Spencer turned to Sydney and Matthew who were looking at him. "So do you know what to do, right?"

"I know, sir... Anyone speak German?!" Sydney shouted to find interpreter in his division.

"Hey! Over here!" The sound came from the other side of the river, Sydney and others turned to see a group of five people; three British, one French and one German. "We are safe now, lads!"

"Are you British?!"

"And do you think what language I'm speaking to you?!"

"Sorry, mate. Just want to make sure if you are, so that we don't need interpreter... What happened to you?!"

"Some of us decided to left the town last night with the French Captain named Dufour... But we got encountered with those bloody Romans and got separated with our group!"

"Romans?!"

"Yeah... That is what we call them, those invaders from nowhere!"

"Aaaah, I see... Anyway, since you said some of us, so that means there are still some staying in the town. Which town, lad?!"

"The town? Oh its name is..." But before that Briton could say the answer, an arrow from nowhere flew out from the forest and nearly hit him but it fell down to the ground. "Shit, they are here! Those Romans!"

"Sie sind hinter uns!"

"Nous devons traverser la rivière à la nage maintenant!" Without waiting, the French soldier left his rifle and jumped into the river as he tried to swim across the river.

"Jeez, they are here now... Quick, lads! Jump into the river and swim here, we will cover you!" Captain Spencer shouted as he ordered his men to ready their weapons and to shoot enemy if they appear.

"Alright, mates. Get in position and fire at will! You know what to do, right?" Sydney shouted to hurry others as they were following Captain Spencer's order.

The group swam across the river, even the water current is really strong but it wouldn't stop them from trying to reach the bank... They were on the half way when invaders came out from the forest and showed themselves.

"#$&€%#$ $#%!" One of them shouted as he was going to fire an arrow against Sydney and his men. **_Bang!_** But he was stopped by one of the best sharpshooters in the 29th Division before others would shoot at them mercilessly without stopping.

Both sides exchanged bullets and arrows but the 86th Brigade managed to take all of them down as they had more advanced weapons... And when the last shot was fired, the silence came in... On the other side of the river, many bodies laying on the ground and their blood flew into the river... You can say it is not a battle but more like execution by firing squad.

"That is last one of them, right?" Captain Spencer asked his men to make sure if there is more of them.

"I guess, sir... But even there is more of them, I believe they would run away already after they saw what we did to their friends." A private crouching on the ground said as he was changing drum magazine for his Lewis Gun.

"Hahaha, what a humor you get there, you... Jeez, I always forget your name."

"Private Richard Townsend, sir. Do you forget about me already?"

"Oh I see... Stubborn and impulsive but great handle with machine guns."

"That is the only thing you can remember about me, sir?"

"At least you should proud of that, lad." Sydney interrupted the conversation of both. "I think that is all of them, sir. They were probably patrolling the area."

"Maybe you are right on that."

"Sir, we got them out from the river now. What should do next?" Suddenly a young corporal asked after he managed to get the group come out from the river safely.

"Send message to our commander and bring them back to Soissons... But before doing that, let me ask one of them for few questions." That corporal went away and came back with the same British soldier talking with Sydney earlier.

"Thanks for saving us, sir." That Briton saluted to Captain Spencer. "Do you want to ask me?"

"Yes, we want to know few things before we will march deeper into enemy's territory... First, do you have any idea who are those people?" Captain Spencer pointed to invaders who were already dead on the other side of the river.

"I-I don't know, sir... They just came out from nowhere few days ago. From what I have seen, they just only use swords and bows... But with numbers and monsters they have, they could just outnumber us easily."

"We already know that but thanks for telling... How many of them out there?"

"Not sure, sir but I guess around 200,000."

"And the last one, which town did you leave last night? There is some still trapping there, right?"

"Oh about that, it is Bo-... Bou-... I forget its name already sir."

"Or you mean Bourg-et-Comin?" Sydney interrupted both and showed the map to that Brit, pointing to the location of Bourg-et-Comin."

"Yes, it is that town, sir."

"Alright, thanks for answering our questions. You can go now." That Briton was brought away as he was going to send to Soissons along with others... Captain Spencer turned to Sydney as they were going to discuss something a little bit. "Seem like we have a job to do now."

"But that town is not so far from here, we might reach in one day or two, sir."

"I hope it would be like that... Alright everyone, let's go."

The 86th Brigade continued marching into enemy's territory after their encounter with invaders from another world for the first time... But somehow, on the other side of battlefield, Alexandros and Brandus were also going to encounter with their enemy for the first time and that is when both of them knew their army is fighting with wrong enemy.

XXX

 **31 May 1918, 11:05**

 **Somewhere to the Southwest of Craonne, Aisne, France**

Imperial scouting troops were marching through the countryside of France... There were still many shell holes and abandoned trenches around as Imperial Army didn't know what to do with them but left them where they are. They were marching toward the south, hoping to get good information about their enemy's country... Yeah, it will take for a while to do that.

"I hear there is a river down there." And of course, Alexandros and Blandus were among them as they were having conversation. "And our enemy call it the Aisne River."

"Aisne River? Well maybe we can rest there tonight, right?"

"Yeah... I want to take a bath in the river."

"Me too, Brandus."

"But of course, we might encounter with our enemy and that would take longer for us to reach there... More than that, I am still afraid of them."

"Them? Who?"

"You know them... Iron Birds."

"Aargh, come on. It can't be... There is no way they can have birds made out of iron, even in our world."

"But this is not our world, right? We still don't know much about what our enemy have... And what they can do."

"You are overthinking, calm down and focus on what we are doing right now."

"Okay, okay."

Both Alexandros and Blandus stopped talking as they kept walking forward along with their comrades... Alexandros then looked around, he just realized this place is quite peaceful and beautiful that it reminded him of something... Something that he nearly forget about it.

"So Alexandros... Where are you come from?" Suddenly Brandus asked a question that he didn't want to hear.

"W-What?"

"Where is you hometown?"

"Why I have to answer that?"

"Come on, we are friends, aren't we? Or you have a reason that you don't want to tell me?"

"It is... You know, complicated."

"Complicated? Well you still can tell me, I will try to understand."

"It's um... Let's say, I don't have home."

"What? No home?"

"I-I... I was in the group of nomads. You know them? Those who always move to one place to another place without staying anywhere too long."

"Oh I see... But it's not complicated that I won't understand."

"I just think that you might don't know nomads."

"You think I don't know nomads? Many of them usually stop at my village for some supplies, so I know who they are."

"Then where are you com-"

"Everyone stops moving!"

Suddenly a commander, who were leading the group of scouting troops, ordered to stop... Few seconds later, they could hear the sound of something working on the sky toward where they are right now.

"What is that sound?"

"Shhh, be quiet."

"Don't tell me... Iron Birds?"

"Prepare for you weapons!"

Without drawing their weapons, the thing that made the sound showed up... It wasn't just only one but three flying on the sky and for Imperial troops, they call it "Iron Birds" but for us, we call it "Fighters".

"Look at that, the Iron Birds!" With that, some of them began to panic as the rumor was true about them.

"Calm down, don't be panic! Get in tortoise formation!"

Then the whole group got in the tortoise formation as they thought it would help fighting against those fighters... From their roundels, these two fighters were belonged to British Royal Air Force and it seemed their job is to destroy any enemy on the ground.

Then suddenly the machine gun was fired on the Imperial troops mercilessly and the tortoise formation didn't help them. The British fighters managed to take down some of them without doing anything much more than firing machine guns on them.

Seeing some of their comrades died and how powerful the enemy that they are facing right now made some of them began to panic and run for their lives... Some who still had bold decided to fire arrows on British fighters which of course, it didn't work as they were too high for arrows to reach.

Then the fighters began to fire on Imperial troops again and more of them died... You can say this is more like massacre of British fighters than battle between both sides.

"Run! Run!"

"Get in the cover!"

"All of us are going to die! Do something!"

The troops began to run away from the fighters but it didn't help as the fighters were faster... And in the middle of this chaos, Alexandros and Brandus were crouching on the ground as they were hoping not to get killed by the Iron Birds.

"We can't stay here forever! We have to get out from here!"

"To where?! Don't you see how fast those things are?!"

"How about those trenches over there?!" Brandus pointed at the abandoned trenches that they just passed few minutes ago. "We can hide there until this is over!"

"Sounds good! Let's go!"

Both of them stood up and began to make their way to the trenches without looking back, their comrades died one by one around them... Then suddenly a machine gun fired in front of Alexandros made him to stop running or else, he would get killed.

"Keep running!" Branuds shouted as he were still running but then he was shot on the leg by one of those fighters.

"Brandus!" Without waiting, Alexandros rushed to his friend and helped him to the trenches quickly as the fighters still doing massacre around them and when they reached there, there were many dead bodies of their enemy in the trenches as their army never come here before, so they still didn't clear them."

"Get in that hole!" Brandus said as Alexandros was taking him inside the hole but before they would get in, Alexandros looked back to see those fighters still flying on the sky and firing their machine guns on his friends...

"Get in there now, Alexandros!" Brandus said again and both of them got inside of it, hoping that this would be over soon.

But it would take a while until those fighters are gone away... As they were in the dark hole, they could hear sound of machine guns firing and their comrades shouting and screaming... They would be the sounds that both of them couldn't erase from their heads, every time they close their eyes like they were nightmare.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Another chapter again! Sorry for taking so long and feel free tor review, so that I can improve my writing skill and others! Thank you!


	8. Chapter VII: Gotta Get Out of this Place

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gate and its character but other characters than those belonged to me and RedSS.

* * *

 **Chapter VII -** **Gotta Get out of This Place**

 **31 May 1918, 22:48**

 **Somewhere Near Craonne, Aisne, France**

Hearing the loud sound woke Eugene from middle of sleep as he was imprisoned in a cell with others but when he opened his eyes, it turned out that all of them had escaped now as the situation turned into chaos and he could see fire not far from where he is.

He didn't have any idea what is going on as he could hear screams and gun sounds from every directions but his instinct told him to get out of this cell first before he would be burnt alive. Without waiting, he ran through the opened door and found himself outside in the middle of dark night where he couldn't see anything clearly.

Suddenly he could someone running towards his direction, it sounded like there were two of them and since Eugene wasn't sure if they are friends or foes, he decided to hide behind the crates and watch who are they.

"Shit, there is no one here." One of them said as they arrived at the cell that Eugene just got himself out. "Are you sure he is here?"

"He might be around here... Gene! Gene!" Without waiting, Eugene knew that it was his mate, Robert who was finding him in the middle of this chaos.

"Robert?" Robert and another lad turned back to see Eugene came out from his hiding spot.

"Gene! Thanks God, you are alive."

"W-What the hell is going on?"

"Our plan didn't go well... So we turn this place into chaos to give us a time." Another man who came with Robert explained to Eugene. "By the way, I'm Liam and you must be Eugene."

"Yeah... You are right."

"We have to go now." Robert said as he was looking around. "Follow me this way."

Three of them made their way through darkness as everything around turned into mess; dead bodies lying and sounds could be hear from many directions. They managed to arrive the outer part of the camp and hid themselves in the pit.

"How we can get out of this place?" Liam asked. "They are everywhere!"

"Maybe we should go into the forest over there." Robert said as he was loading his rifle and ready to fire at anyone.

"Where do you get that rifle?" Eugene asked

"Those Romans keep some of rifles in their armory... So I sneaked to get one."

"You mean the forest over there? What if that direction is not the south?"

"We need to get out of here first, that's important... Then figure out what should we do once we are safe."

"Alright, alright... But we probably encounter few of those Romans before reach there." Liam turned to Eugene who was wondering what he is going to do next. "Here, take this hatchet."

"T-Thank you."

"And remember... Head, just chop only their heads and they will die for sure."

"Got it... I got it."

"Let's move, lads."

They got out from the pit and quickly ran to the forest... But it didn't go well as they encountered with two Imperial soldier and without a break, they just charged toward the three with swords in their hands.

"₩€£$¥#%£#¥ !"

Robert quickly fired his rifle and he fell down to the ground while Liam took another one down with a knife stabbing right in the heart, made him die instantly... But another one still didn't die, so Robert just walked over him and hit his head with stock again and again and again...

"Robert, stop it!" Eugene said as he couldn't watch it more and made his friend stopped what he is doing. "He is dead already."

"Yeah... He is dead." Robert turned to Eugene who was watching with horror as he could see that soldier's head was bashed that you couldn't recognize his face. "I just want to make sure about that."

"Lads, we need to move now! More of them are coming this way!" Liam said as he began to lead the group into the forest, following by Robert and Eugene.

As they were running away from the POWs camp, Eugene turned back to see the place is burning down to the ground and he could hear the sound of guns... But it wasn't his problem now, he had to get out of here as it was the most important thing he had to do if he wanted to survive.

XXX

 **Meanwhile**

 **Somewhere near Aisne River, Aisne, France**

"This is all I can find." Alexandros said as he was carrying woods and some papers that he gathered in that area to make fuel for fire. "Hope it would be enough to get fire keep on going until the sun rises."

"Yeah."

Both Alexandros and Blandus were hiding in the abandoned and ruined house not far from where they just got attacked today by the Iron Birds... They didn't know if they are the only ones who survived the attack as they could see the dead bodies of their comrades lying everywhere when they came out from the trenches.

And then it soon became dark as they tried to go back to their base and with that, they decided to hide in this ruined house and would set out for their base once the sun rises... But of course, tonight would be long night as they could hear sound of something really loud not far from where they are.

"Do you hear that?" Blandus asked as Alexandros were fueling the fire.

"Hear what?"

"Those sounds... Could it be the Iron Birds?"

"No way, those Iron Birds don't make this kind of sound. Probably something else."

"Yeah, you are probably right."

"How about your leg now?" Alexandros asked as he looked at his friend's leg that was shot by the Iron Birds during the attack today.

"Yeah, it is better now... But I still can't walk properly."

"Good to hear that, at least it doesn't get worse."

"Are you sure it is safe here?"

"No but I don't think they won't come around here tonight."

"Fine."

Alexandros kept fueling the fire until there was nothing left then he sat down beside his comrade who was watching the fire as it seemed he is thinking about something.

"So where are you from?" Alexandros asked.

"Me? Oh yeah... My village is located near the city of Deabis on the Roma River, you know it?"

"Of course... I have heard of it but never go there."

"Okay."

Then both of then didn't say anything after that... The wind was blowing and the sound of something they don't know could be heard from far away... They were probably too tired that it was hard to even open their mouths.

Alexandros was still looking at the fire... And when he turned to see his friend, who already sleep quickly, it made him wonder what to do first when the sun rises tomorrow. How they go back to their base without getting captured or worst, getting killed... The longer they stay behind enemy line, the riskier their lives will be.

But thinking about it in this moment wouldn't help him as he didn't know what will happens tomorrow... Let's hope nothing bad will happen, that is what he thought before slept quickly once his eyes were closed.

XXX

 **31 May 1918, 23:01**

 **Bourg-et-Comin, Aisne, France**

It was quiet here now as it was near midnight... Most of soldiers were sleeping while few were patrolling and guarding this small town as they needed to make sure that tonight they won't get attack by those invaders.

But not for Frederick as he was writing his journal in his room, you can still see the light of the candle in the room from the street... Like a star shining on the dark night.

 _May 31 - 1918_

 _Another quiet night here as all of us are trying to survive in the middle of confused and unpredictable situation_

 _It's been nearly five days now and there is still no sight of anyone that will get us out of here, only the planes that fly over us_

 _And our situation is pretty bad as we are running of food, clean water and medication... We try to save the rest of them as long as we can_

 _Another three men passed away today as they couldn't no longer fight against infection since we don't have much medication_

 _I still don't know how long we will have to be here... Despite of food, clean water and medication; we are running out of morale and hope_

 _But today I heard the sound of artillery and firearms coming closer to us, so I hope that the rescue will come soon_

 _May God bless us all and keep us safe from any danger_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Frederick Roth_

As soon as Frederick finished writing the journal, the door was opened behind him and he quickly looked back to see who it is... It turned out to be Wilhelm who just came back from the church where most of the wounded are sleeping.

"Can I come in, sir?"

"Of course, you can come in." Wilhelm came into the room, closed the door behind him then took his helmet off as he wore it all day. "What's wrong, Wilhelm?"

"Arrgh… Just come to check you, sir... Since I see the light in your room from the street."

"Oh I see... I'm just going to sleep."

"O-Okay, sir... I-I just..."

"What do you want to say?"

"Mind if I just sit on this chair, sir? I-I have something to talk with you."

"S-Sure." Wilhelm then grabbed the chair then sat it in front of Frederick as he was going to say something with. "So what's something that you want to talk with me?"

"It's just... Just... It's just about us, sir."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if you know this already but... Some of us here are running out of hope, sir."

"Wilhelm, I already know that but I still don't have a chance to talk with them yet."

"N-No, sir. I mean... Some of us also including those high-ranking officers, few of them think we mightn't make it."

"And let me guess... You are thinking just like them, right? Feeling hopeless?"

"I-I don't want to think like that, sir. I just... I just don't want to become like them but from the situation we are having right now... I can't avoid to think like them."

"Wilhelm..." Frederick said as he was finding something in his backpack and then it turned out to be a Bible and you could say it is quite old from the front cover. "Have you ever read a Bible?"

"O-Of course, sir."

"Yes, sir... But I already forget most of it..."

"Wilhelm... Philippians 4:12,13 - 'I know how to be abased, and I know how to abound. Everywhere and in all things I have learned both to be full and to be hungry, both to abound and to suffer need. I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me.' "

"I-I know that phrase, sir... But what are you trying to say?"

"We must have hope, Wilhelm... Even the situation is pretty bad that sometimes it make you feel hopeless but you must have hope... Those who don't have hope are as same as dead people, even their hearts are still beating..." Wilhelm looked at Frederick for few seconds as it seemed to grab his attention. "Believe in ourselves... and in God... We must have hope."

Both of them didn't say anything as Frederick finished his speech to Wilhelm, the only thing you could hear is the wind blowing outside the window in this quiet night...

"Umm... Alright, sir. I-I won't lose my faith... We must have hope, sir." Wilhelm then stood up and quickly walked to the door. "I don't want to bother you now, sir. Have a good night."

"Wait, Wilhelm..." Wilhelm was going to walk out from the room when Frederick called him. "I know you are confused, you are... You are like a sheep losing its way and trust me, there are more people just like you out there... Somewhere in this world... But no matter what happens and if you believe in me... Have hope and trust in God... And he will be by your side."

"O-Okay, sir..." Without saying another word, Wilhelm quickly walked out from the room and closed the door.

Now only Frederick in the room and he stood up... Put a Bible down on the table and walked to the window, looking at the sky above him... There were so many stars shining tonight and yeah... They reminded him of what God said to Abraham in the Old Testament 'I will make your descendants as numerous as the stars in the sky'.

But funny thing is that only God knows what will happen tomorrow... Of course, Frederick hoped that soon they will get out from here... Since it was the only thing he can do in this moment.

XXX

 **Meanwhile**

 **Somewhere Near Craonne, Aisne, France**

In the middle of the forest on quiet and dark night, the three lads were still running for their lives; Robert, Eugene and Liam... All of them didn't know which direction they are running to but at least they were far away from that bloody POWs camp built by the Imperial Army.

Anyway, some of those Imperial troops were also hunting for those who managed to escape into this forest... Looking back, Eugene could see the light from their torches and their shouting were really loud through this forest... They needed to get way from those bastards or else they will get captured or worse, get killed.

"Those bloody romans are still chasing us!" Liam said to Robert who was leading the group through the forest. "We need to make sure they don't follow us once we get out from this forest."

"I know, I know! That's what we are doing right now, isn't it?"

"They will catch up with us if we don't do something, there are too many of them!" Eugene said as he supported Liam.

"Alright, alright..." Suddenly Robert stopped running, and so did Eugene and Liam. "One of us has to distract them... And I will do it."

"What? No way!" Eugene said as he disagreed with his friend's crazy idea. "We won't separate!"

"I know, Gene... But I have to do since I am the only one here who has a rifle." Robert looked around and quickly said another words. "There is a canal over there, reach there and cross to the other side. I will meet yo-."

"#%$&! #! #" Without saying another word, there was an arrow flying over them and following by another arrows... They were found out by the Imperial troops now.

 _ **Bang!**_ Robert quickly fired his rifle where the arrows came from. "Run!"

The three lads continued running for their lives again as the Imperial troops were chasing them and coming closer... More arrows flew over them but they still managed to dodge them... Until the one hit Liam at his leg.

"Arrgh!" Liam quickly fell down to the ground as the arrow hit him.

"Liam!" Eugene shouted as he and Robert turned back to see Liam is laying on the ground with arrow hit him.

"Go! Don't stop, run!"

"Come on, Gene. We need to run!" Without waiting, both of them continued to run and left Liam behind to his fate...

They ran, ran and ran... And the Imperial troops were still hunting them, it seemed they can't get away with them... Until they arrived the canal and they couldn't see the other side of it since it was really dark... The water in the canal seemed to be really strong as the effect of raining in few days ago, it was quite hard if you are going to swim to the other side of the canal.

"We need to swim to other side, Gene. Come on, let's go!"

"What? But the water is so strong, we won't make it!

"You have to swim now! Jump!" Robert carried a rifle on the back but was going to jump into the canal when suddenly an Imperial troop charged him and both of them fell the ground.

Another Imperial troop showed up and quickly charged into Eugene but both of them fell into the canal as Eugene was standing at the brink... With the water flew too strong, both of them were flew away from the bank and along with the tide in canal.

Eugene tried to fight against that Imperial troop as he wanted to get away or else he will drown... But he lost his hatchet when he fell into the canal, so he just used his firsts but it didn't make Imperial troop hurt or feels pain.

But as the water became stronger and stronger, both of them got separated... Now Eugene on his own way as he was trying to swim toward the bank but it was too late... He was flew through the canal and he was going to drown ... He couldn't breath, he was going to drown and he was going to die... And that was the last thing he could remember before lost his conscious.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, busy on university stuff... Stay tune for the next chapter! Feel free to review!


End file.
